


Extracurricular Activities

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Colin Ford is a cock tease, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Forbidden Love, Harry Potter References, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Six months ago Jensen made the decision to make a new start after a bad break up, and now he finds himself not in his native Texas, but in Nashville, Tennessee, completely alone for the first time in his life. He’s the new English teacher at school where he meets Colin, the kid who makes an impression on him in more ways than one! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are numerous Harry Potter references in here, it helps if you know what they are but not essential - you just need to know that there's a common interest between Jensen and Colin.
> 
> N.B. please note that although this is tagged with J2, it's all in the past (as stated, and will be mentioned) - the main pairing is Jensen/Colin. That's your only warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My description of Colin is based off [this](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/24900000/new-colin-pic-colin-ford-24932824-1024-683.jpg) picture.

Jensen checks his watch for probably the tenth time that morning since he arrived at school. He’s always full of nervous excitement for the first week back, what with the nagging doubts that he’s not prepared enough in his lesson plans as well as the uncertainty of what the new intake of students will bring. This time it’s especially nerve wracking because it’s _his_ new school, too. Six months ago he made the decision to make a brand new start after a bad break up, and now he finds himself not in his native Texas, but in Nashville, Tennessee, completely alone for the first time in his life.  
  
He startles a little as the bell rings before picking up the pens from his desk, making his way to stand in front of the white board, “C’mon guys, that bell means class is starting!” he says over the noise of talking and laughing as the teens filter in. The  last few stragglers are making their way in as the second bell rings and they hurry to take their places, the room’s noise level lowering almost instantly. While he waits for them to settle he turns to the whiteboard, writing his name on it in blue pen. As soon as his back is turned some of kids start talking again, “Alright, settle down,” he says with a little more force but without being harsh sounding like some of his old teachers. There’s groans from around the room but eventually they stop talking and face the front.  
  
“OK, let’s get started. I’m,” he turns his body half towards the board and using two fingers to indicate the writing on it, “Mr. Ackles and I’m your new English teacher...” his introduction is interrupted by a latecomer simultaneously knocking on, and opening the classroom door. Jensen turns his head sideways to acknowledge them.  
  
“Sorry I’m late, Sir,” the teen says, looking sheepish and offering a half smile.  
  
Jensen can feel his breath catch a little, involuntarily, at the sight before him. It’s impossible not to notice that the kid is _hot_ , despite only being in the ninth grade - tall with tousled brown hair, slim but even with a baggy overshirt it’s clear there are broadening shoulders under there, a long, smooth neck, emphasised by a black cord with a pendant on it, and sinful, plump pink lips that could drive a person wild given the chance. The teacher knows he _shouldn’t_ see that, but when it’s staring him right in the face with those apologetic and gorgeous baby blues like this, logic goes out of the window. He swallows before speaking, “I’ll let you off this time, but don’t make a habit of it,” he says, trying to keep his voice even, “Mr…?”  
  
The kid’s smile gets bigger and he looks relieved, “Ford,” he offers, “Colin Ford.”  
  
“OK then, Mr. Ford, take a seat, please,” he briefly watches as the teen goes halfway across the room to several empty desks before turning his attention back to the rest of the class, “now as I was about to say, it’s the start of the semester and some of us are new so we’re going to do small icebreaker to get to know each other a little,” there are protesting noises from around the room but he ignores them, “I want you to get into pairs, _not_ with someone you’re already sat next to. You have ten minutes to find out a couple of smalls fact about each other and then you’ll all take a turn telling us about your partner.”  
  
He sets a timer on his phone and places it on his desk before looking around the room as most of the students reluctantly move seats and start talking, many throwing dirty looks his way. His eyes skim back to where Colin was and sees he’s still sat there alone. Something about that makes Jensen a little sad, the teen has made no move to join the rest of the class and nobody has moved to him. Jensen has another look around the room, taking a quick head count and sees that there’s an uneven number of kids, “Shit!” he murmurs as he steps towards Colin.  
  
“This so lame,” he hears the teen grumble, casting a disapproving look over to his classmates, “I bet they don’t have to do this at Hogwarts,” he adds in a whisper but Jensen catches it and smiles to himself. Colin looks a little startled when Jensen approaches him, fidgeting a little in his seat as he watches his teacher perch on the desk opposite his, “I can put you in a three if you like?” Jensen offers but the teen shakes his head, “Well it looks like you and I are going to get a little more familiar, then.” No sooner has he spoken when Jensen mentally kicks himself at his choice of words, but Colin doesn’t seem to have noticed.  
  
The teen looks somewhere between nervous and bored, “Fine, so what are we supposed to share?”, his eyes cast down when he’s finished speaking.  
  
“Anything you like,” Jensen shrugs, “but you could start,” he reaches out and picks up the battered copy of a book someone’s left on the next desk, not looking at what it is and holding it out to Colin, “by turning to page 394.”  
  
The teen’s head snaps up, a puzzled yet amused look on his face, “What did you say?”  
  
Jensen places the book in front of Colin, tapping on the cover, “I said you could turn to page 394. I mean it could be a load of crap on that page, I’m no Professor Snape but he’s a Slytherin so what does he know?”, he says with a small wink and a smirk. Colin’s face lights up for a second, then he looks down at the desk again, a blush spreading across his cheeks, and Jensen’s heart melts a little at how adorable that is.  
  
“Uh, you probably think it’s lame to like Harry Potter at my age, but the later books are much more mature,” he says, his shoulders stiffening a little. The blush is slowly fading and Colin’s eyes meet his in an almost defiant way, as if daring his teacher to contradict him.  
  
“I don’t think it’s lame at all,” Jensen replies, “if that was the case then I wouldn’t have,” he looks over at the other kids for a moment then back at Colin, leaning forward and lowering his voice in a stage whisper, “two copies of each book at home, would I?” The teen laughs out loud, quickly covering it with his hand, but the smile reaches his eyes. Jensen’s stomach wobbles a little at that, _Pull yourself together, Ackles_.  
  
Colin eyes him suspiciously, “You’re just saying that to get me to talk, aren’t you?”  
  
The man can’t help but laugh a little, “Well actually it tells me some things about you already, which was the point of this whole exercise. Come on, let’s get on with it,” he looks down at the kid’s clothes, a dark grey v-neck t-shirt with a red and black chequered shirt hung loose over it. Jensen allows himself only a couple of seconds to take in the glorious sight of the pulse throbbing in Colin’s neck, “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that you’re a Gryffindor, right?”  
  
For a long time Colin says nothing but eventually nods. He looks into Jensen’s eyes, then copying his teacher’s actions, runs his eyes over the body in front of him. It makes Jensen a little uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny, but he guesses that’s his own guilt at looking at Colin in appropriate way. Eventually, Colin folds his arms across his chest, tipping his chin towards Jensen, “That’s not a local accent, where are you from?”  
  
Impressed, the older man nods, “Good catch, I’m from Dallas. What else?”  
  
Colin’s look turns a little more pensive before he motions towards Jensen, “Blue pen on the board, blue tie...Ravenclaw, then?” he waits for the response, eyebrow raising as Jensen nods, “Figures, you being a teacher and all.”  
  
They both jump when the phone alarm sounds, as do many of the other students. Jensen goes to his desk and shuts off the alarm, double checking that he had in fact set it for ten minutes and not five because that felt very quick, but that’s what the display says. _Time flies when you’re having fun or being a perv_ , his mind supplies. With a small shrug he locks his phone before sliding it into his pocket.  
  
“Who wants to go first?”, nobody answers, the majority of the teens avoiding his gaze. He’s hoping he won’t have to pick someone out but with the silence stretching on he may not have a choice. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can, someone clears their throat. He follows the sound and sees Colin with his hand half raised, “Good, thank you, Colin, come on up here,” the teen’s face drops and he looks like he’s about to face a firing squad, “it’s OK, everyone’s going to have to do it.”  
  
Colin’s mouth opens and closes several times, nothing coming out, until finally he lets out a resigned sigh and makes his way towards the front. The scared look on his face makes Jensen nervous for him so he reaches up and pats his shoulder, smiling and giving him an encouraging nod, “This is Mr. Ackles,” the teen says in a quiet voice, “he’s from Dallas,” he looks to Jensen and the man feels the smile spread on his face, and Colin returns it, nervously, “Um, he likes the colour blue, he’s really smart and… well, he seems like a cool guy, y’know for a teacher!” He speeds up for the last part, then presses his lips together as if to indicate saying nothing more.  
  
Jensen smiles, feeling a sense of pride towards his new student, “That’s great, Colin, it takes a lot to stand up in front of a group of people like this,” he looks around at the others, frowning when he hears a ‘teacher’s pet’ from someone at the back, “ OK, so, young Mr Ford here is clearly brave for going first out of the whole class. I’m pretty sure if he had to choose between a lion and a tiger, it’d be the former; and I can tell you that he has _excellent_ taste in British literature!”  
  
Colin starts to blush again, mumbling something Jensen doesn’t catch as he heads off to sit back down. The older man turns back to the class, “Right, who’s next?”  
  
Before he knows it, Jensen’s learned a little about each of the students even though it’ll be another couple of weeks before he’s used to everyone’s names and figured out what their level of interest or aptitude for English is. The bell rings and within seconds the room is filled with noise as the kids leave, then near silence as the door shuts after they’ve all gone out into the corridor. He sits in his and takes a long drink of water from the bottle on his desk, then jumps when he hears a chair scuff the floor on the other side of the room, “Jesus, I didn’t realise anyone was left!” he clutches his chest and lets out a small laugh, he’s embarrassed he was taken by surprise.  
  
“Sorry,” Colin says, that sheepish look back on his face, “I like to wait until they’ve all gone.”  
  
“Why’s that? Don’t you want to get in the lunch queue with your friends before it gets too busy?”  
  
Colin shrugs, sliding the strap of his backpack back onto his shoulder where it’s slipped off, “Nah, I bring my own lunch. I usually go somewhere quiet and read.”  
  
“Well as an English teacher I approve of the reading, _obviously_ ,” Jensen says with a smile, but something’s off with the teen, he can tell, “do your friends like to read, too?”  
  
Colin shakes his head, “I don’t really have many, people tend to keep away when they find out...” as soon as the words leave his mouth it’s obvious he hadn’t intended for them to come out, “I mean, I don’t like people all that much,” he backtracks, shrugging and letting out a laugh that’s not even close to being genuine, “anyway, I gotta go, see you next time!”  
  
As Jensen watches him leave, two things cross his mind - first that he feels immediate concern that this kid is obviously intelligent and has a good heart yet seems to be a loner and so down on himself; and secondly that Colin’s shirt is caught under his backpack, giving anyone behind him a perfect view of slim fitting jeans over long, slender legs and a firm looking ass that makes Jensen’s body temperature rise.  
  
He lets his head fall back and lets out a long sigh of frustration into his classroom. This is going to be a very tough semester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and there's already porn. Whoops! xD

“You _idiot!_ ”, Colin mutters to himself as he fights against the crowds going for lunch. He’s only been back at school three days and already he’s put his foot in it. Maybe Mr. Ackles won’t have picked up on what he said, or if he did maybe he’ll just let it slide. Plenty of kids only have a couple of friends, and anyway, whose business is it if he sits alone reading a lot of the time? He likes his own company, a concept most people can’t seem to grasp. He’s spent the better part of the last year alone in many ways, people have turned out to be shitty so he’s pretty sure he’s better off with only a few people, anyway.  
  
He looks up from cursing himself out and finds he’s reached the cafeteria. He spots his best friend Elle and walks over to the table, dumping his backpack on the bench next to her, “Hey, how was your morning?” he asks as he’s pulling out his lunch and stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.  
  
“There you are! Where the hell have you been?”  
  
He replies as if talking to a seven year old, “Um, _classes_ , where else would I be, you moron?”  
  
She rolls her eyes at him and flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder, “I’ve never known anyone take so long to leave a classroom as you! What did you have, anyway? I can’t memorise your timetable when I’ve not even learned my own, yet.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugs, taking another bite of his sandwich, “I had English.”  
  
Elle whips her head around and Colin knows that look, “Oh my God, is it true, is the new teacher as hot as people are saying?”  
  
“He seems cool,” the teen says, knowing his reply won’t be enough but hopes it will be, anyway, he can’t very well say what he _really_ thinks.  
  
“You know very well that’s not any kind of answer. Well? What’s he like?”, she’s leaning in as if she’s about to hang off every word he has to say.  
  
Colin swallows hard, the half chewed sandwich eventually going down with a big swig of water, which also gives him a few extra seconds to think. He’s not entirely sure how to answer that given that he’s not really had a chance to talk to her properly about his preferences now he’s sure he’s gay, or what happened over the Summer. She’s looking at him with expectancy so he flings his arms in the air, “Sure, if you like tall, muscular guys with green eyes and big smiles, he’s as hot as everyone says.” _And then some_ , he thinks but doesn’t say out loud.  
  
His friend gives him a humourless look, opens her mouth to say something but then her attention is caught by something to their left. Colin thinks it’s a lucky escape until he hears a chorus of girls chime, “ _Hi Mr. Ackles_!”  
  
It feels like there’s magnet inside him that’s pulling him towards his sexy new teacher and he has to turn around, too. Mr. Ackles is being polite, saying hi and smiling as he goes past the gaggle of all but drooling girls and makes his way to collect a tray and stand in line for his own lunch.  
  
“Oh my fucking God, _look at him_!” Elle whispers with awe in her voice and practically undressing him with her eyes, “He's gorgeous!”  
  
Colin looks around the room and sees whispering and pointing from almost every table, and feels a surge of jealousy, however irrational. _Of course_ everyone’s looking, the man is like some kind of Greek god so anyone in their right mind would be staring, but the teen feels like - lust aside - he’s made some kind of connection with his teacher. More accurately _Mr. Ackles_ made the effort to connect with _him_ over a shared interest, not just as part of the lesson. Any other teacher would probably have made him go into a group of three for the icebreaker and suck it up, but Mr. Ackles didn’t. In Colin’s mind that’s created a bond between them and the teen wants to grab him by the arm and pull him away from all the other people to somewhere the man can eat without being eye fucked everywhere he turns.  
  
Colin hears more exclamations and sounds of lustful approval spreading across the cafeteria and anger starts to burn in his chest, now. He knows the sensible thing to do is to leave, to take his lunch outside and read and push what’s going on in here out of his mind, but instead he finds himself twisting his body even more so he too can observe the man. By the time Mr. Ackles has joined his colleagues at the staff table and is eating, Colin’s breathing is getting faster and shallower. He can feel his pulse speed up and his palms start to sweat. He can’t help but notice for the second time today that the man’s dress pants are snug over his - in Colin’s opinion, perfect - ass, his shirt snug over his broad shoulders, back and chest and the way he moves is far more graceful that the teen could ever hope to be.  
  
He almost fell over his own feet arriving late to class and coming face to face with such perfection. He could barely take his eyes off the new teacher, looking away as quickly as possible, feigning disinterest as much as he could so as not to get caught ogling, but now, he can’t help himself.  
  
Mr. Ackles is now eating fries, dipping them into a small puddle of ketchup and then licking the grease off his thumb and fingers after each mouthful. Colin is rock hard in his jeans from that alone, he can’t keep his eyes off those beautiful lips all slick and shiny, his mind filled with images of what his cock would look like being pushed between them. He wonders what it would feel like to run his hands through that perfectly styled hair and mess it up as he fucks into his teacher’s mouth, and what lustful sounds the man would make. He blinks away the image as the sound of his name filters through the here and now.  
  
“Are you even listening to me?”, Elle’s tone is impatient, like she’s been talking for a while and he wasn’t aware.  
  
Colin closes his mouth, swallowing the saliva that’s accumulated there whilst he was off in fantasy land, “Huh?” he says, dumbly, hearing the rasp of arousal in his own voice and clearing his throat before he speaks again, “what did you say?”  
  
His friend’s expression is held in ‘bitchface’ mode and she rolls her eyes again. Not for the first time does Colin think how really fucking annoying that is, “Are you coming to the library since we have half an hour left?”  
  
The teen shakes his head so fast it makes him feel a little dizzy, or maybe that’s just the lack of blood in his brain because it’s all currently pooled in his cock, “Not now, I want … I need … I gotta use the bathroom.”  
  
“Eww, that’s TMI, dude!”, she replies with a now scrunched up bitchface, “Whatever, see you later.”  
  
Colin doesn’t even bother with a reply because from the corner of his eye he sees Mr. Ackles rise from the table and head for the door, oblivious to the fact eyes are still on him from all directions. The teen waits a few heartbeats, trying to calm his breath and wait until the man is gone, but his body betrays him and before he knows it he’s following behind the man, backpack held over his crotch to cover up the bulge there. He gets close enough to catch a whiff of the man’s woody, citrusy cologne before veering off into the boy’s bathroom.  
  
His heart is beating even faster now as he all but runs to the end stall, casting a quick glance at each open door, thankful each one is empty. He slams the door closed so hard the whole row of stalls rattle, but he doesn’t care. He drops his backpack on the floor, leans up against the wall and quickly unzips his jeans to pull out his aching cock. He knows he should most definitely not be doing this here, but he’s so hard he won’t make it through his afternoon classes, otherwise.  
  
As if he’s on the outside of himself he hears a whimper fall from his lips as he wraps a clammy hand around his dick, quickly spreading the silky pre-come he’s already leaked to ease the way as he strokes his hot flesh. If he was at home he’d be dragging this out as much as possible but he’s mindful of where he is, even through his crippling arousal. He grips his cock tighter with his right hand and starts pumping, using his left to grab a wad of toilet paper.  
  
He lets his mind wander back to a few minutes ago, imagining his hand to be Mr. Ackles’ mouth, hot and wet around his cock. He strips it faster and faster, fucking into the tunnel of his fist, desperately trying to hold back grunts of pleasure as he gets closer to coming. His lungs burn from trying to draw in oxygen, his pulse is pounding in his ears. He can feel the tickle as beads of sweat as they start to run down his temples and the hollow of his throat. His abs, stomach and thigh muscles are tensing more and more until finally, sweet release, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. He manages to hold in some of his cries and he works his cock through it, but isn’t quick enough to catch all the jets of come in the paper in his hand. Some hits the wall with a soft wet sound and he watches it slowly starts to slide down, his spent cock jerking in his hand as he pictures it all dripping off Mr. Ackles’ face, instead.  
  
He startles as someone else comes into the bathroom, frozen with fear as he glances to the door to make sure he actually locked it and thankfully he did. His heart is in his throat as he tries to catch his breath, making as little noise as possible. He cleans up his hand and wipes off his cock, whimpering as the harsh paper makes contact with his sensitive skin. He flushes the toilet, letting out a small groan he was holding in as the water whooshes and hopefully covers the sound. His legs feel like jelly and he could quite happily take a nap, but he forces himself to tuck his dick back in, wash his hands and head to his next class.

 §

  
Jensen’s been trying to read the essay in front of him for an hour now and has still only fully read the first four paragraphs. His mind keeps wandering to his lesson plans for tomorrow, particularly his ninth grade class. It’s been a month now and every single time he finds his eyes drawn to Colin in class or in the halls, regardless of where else he starts off looking. He can’t seem to keep his eyes or his thoughts off the teen with his tousled hair, long neck, big eyes and pretty pink mouth.  
  
The kid’s intelligent and that makes things worse, he thinks it’d be easier to get over his inappropriate crush if the teen was just an average student, but he’s not. Colin’s piqued Jensen’s interest on an academic level, earning a well deserved B on each of his assignments, and with maybe a little bit of a push he could easily achieve an A. The problem there is that he’d have to spend more time with the teen and he’s not sure if he can do that until he’s got his crush under control.  
  
With a sigh he gives up on the papers in front of him, putting them back in the folder and pushes them to one side. He’s too tired to work any more, he wants a hot shower and sleep, and if he just happens to dream about a certain student, waking up so hard it only takes a few tugs on his cock to have him coming spectacularly, then who’s going to know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn, a little plot and a [visual aid](http://static.tumblr.com/f7cae0c977c6e44562e5e1b5fb501ed4/ml8jrt1/BXqmj91c8/tumblr_static_vlcsnap-2013-03-06-14h03m37s212_bis_1.gif) for ya! ;) There is Colin/OMC in this chapter, but only to serve a purpose, we won't have anything else graphic.

“I’m really not comfortable with this, Rachel,” Jensen grumbles to his friend as they weave through more people than he thought it was possible to fit into one living room, “I hate costume parties.”  
  
“Ugh, it’s _Halloween_ , Jen, pull the stick out of your ass for five minutes, can’t you? You may even find you have some fun if you give it a chance, you’re young, free and single, it’s _allowed_.”  
  
He rolls his eyes but chooses not to comment on her never ending digs at him being ‘boring’. They’ve only know each other four months and he doesn’t want to let her know his quirks and insecurities until their friendship is more solid, “The place is full of college kids, maybe younger, why are we even here? I hated it the first time around!”  
  
Rachel grabs a shot of tequila from the tray on the side and knocks it back with a grimace, “That’s cheap shit,” she says, frowning at the empty shot glass but swaps it for a full one, anyway, “you do realise you’re only a few years older than some of them, right? You’re the ‘wrong’ side of twenty five but you’re still young!”, Jensen knows he has an unimpressed look on his face so he exaggerates it, raising his eyebrow as a sign for ‘I’m waiting’ until she sighs, ”I _told you_ , my cousin’s here, somewhere. She and her friend need a ride home, we’ll only be few minutes.”  
  
“Famous last words,” he gripes, “that’ll be an hour.”  
  
It turns out Jensen’s wrong, thankfully it only takes five minutes to find Rachel’s cousin in the back yard. As they approach the blonde girl dressed as a nurse it’s obvious she’s drunk, “For fucks sake, Elle,” Rachel chides, trying to pull the girl up from the floor where she’s fallen over and is laughing too hard to get up, “we need to get you home and sobered up, where’s your friend?”  
  
It’s like watching in slow motion, he can see what’s about to happen as the girl’s face drops, looking worried and startled all at the same time before she leans over and just about manages to pull her hair out of the way before she pukes in the flowerbed, “Oh fantastic,” Jensen mumbles, “c’mon Rach, let’s move,” he squints a little while he looks at the girl for a few seconds, “shit, I recognise her, she goes to my school. Even though she’s not in my class I can’t be seen with a drunk student!”  
  
There’s some discussion between the cousins along with numerous sobbing apologies from the drunken teen before she manages to stand, leaning heavily against Rachel once she’s upright. Jensen automatically reaches his arm out to help, but his friend shakes her head, “Keep your hands to yourself, Jen, I’m sure touching a drunk student is worse than being seen with her! Her friend’s somewhere back there,” she jerks her head behind them, indicating a group of people further down the long garden, “we’ll meet you in the car.”  
  
“I don’t know who I’m looking for!” he says as they stagger past him, his voice stressed and higher pitched than usual. He just wants to get out of here.  
  
“Cheerleader and vampire went down there joined by the lips, that’s all I know!”  
  
“This is just great,” he hisses as he sets off down the garden, “and you wonder why I don’t like parties!”  
  
He pulls his leather jacket tighter around him as he ventures further down the garden. There’s a definite chill in the air now, his breath misting a little in front of his face. The tree cover is getting thicker every few steps adding to the eerie ambience of the Halloween theme. There are small lanterns hung most from most of them to give some much needed light but even so it’s not bright enough to see fully. He jumps a little when someone to his right laughs, sudden and high pitched, “Shit, I didn’t see you!” he says when a girl dressed as a witch almost falls out from behind one of the thick trees, a boy dressed as a skeleton lands on top of her, tickling her side and causing her to shriek with laughter.  
  
“Uh, sorry, but I’m looking for a vampire and a cheerleader?”  
  
Skeleton boy stops his attack on the body below him and smirks up at Jensen in a way that makes him feel like he’s not going to like what comes next, “I’d wait a while if I were you… they’re kinda _busy_ , if you catch my drift. We left to give them some privacy, that cheerleader is _eager_!” he winks and waggles his eyebrows.  
  
“I don’t need this shit,” Jensen hisses, this is ridiculous, “thanks, I think. _Fuck_!”  
  
He’s already walking away when the guy shouts after him, “They’re probably already doing that by now!”  
  
Jensen squares his shoulders, the sooner he gets whatshername’s friend, the sooner he and Rachel can get to their scheduled evening of beer, pizza and a movie or two. His mind drifts a little as he walks towards the unmistakable sound of breathy moans, his ears are fine tuned to that sound these days from watching as much porn in the last few weeks as he did in his teens, and if each one contains a tall muscular guy fucking a tall, younger, slim brunet with candy pink lips that he imagines is Colin, that’s his own damn business. The moans get louder the closer he gets and there’s the sound of wet kissing followed by a male voice, “Yeah, you like that don’t you? So wet for me, shit that’s hot!” Jensen winces, he should leave, surely the girl will head back to the party of her own free will, “C’mon man, tell me your name, make me cry it out when you’re sucking me off after this,” the same voice says, sounding more turned on.  
  
Jensen’s about to turn away when the response makes him freeze on the spot, “Oh shit, I’m close,” it comes out as a strangled whimper but there’s no mistaking the voice, “Colin...my name’s Colin,” there’s more words from the other guy but Jensen can’t hear it through the sound of his own pulse thundering through his ears. He feels dizzy, like he’s about to throw up and also horny as hell in the space of seconds. He swallows hard even though his mouth has gone suddenly dry and although his brain is screaming ‘ _Go, leave, get away!’_ his dick is screaming _You need to see this!’_ His body makes the decision for him...he feels like he’s floating as he steps closer, his heart thumping quicker in his chest as he goes, and when he gets close enough to see the pair he nearly stops breathing.  
  
He can’t see the vampire’s face because he has his back to him, but he can see Colin due to the angle he’s stood at. _He’s_ the eager cheerleader and Jensen’s dick twitches in his jeans at the sight. He’s never really been one for guys wearing women’s clothes, he wants masculine partners, though that’s not to say he doesn’t appreciate some femininity in them, too. He’s a sucker for long eyelashes, plush lips and a shapely waist; but as he sees Colin dressed in that short skirt he’s definitely open to new possibilities. He can feel a sheen of sweat collecting on his top lip as he takes in the view in front of him, all the time knowing he _should_ look away, but he _can’t_!  
  
Colin is leaning up against one of three picnic benches in a slight clearing, so the moonlight allows him to see more of the glorious view. Jensen runs his eyes up and down the teen’s body several times before he’s able to take it in properly. His hair is the usual tousled bed head style but more messy, his head’s thrown back in pleasure, eyelids fluttering open and closed, pretty pink mouth open and letting out both harsh pants and soft moans. He has on the usual sleeveless shirt of a cheerleader uniform which is low cut in a vee shape, perfectly accentuating the boy’s long neck, the triangle of the vee ending far down enough to show the top of his pecs. The rest of his chest is still covered in the cotton but it’s pushed up to reveal Colin’s slender abs and stomach, the muscle definition clear from where he’s tensing as vampire guy works his cock with his hand, the teen’s right hand threaded through his partner’s hair. Jensen can only see Colin’s left side because the Dracula wannabe is kneeling in front of him, but what he _can_ see is that the skirt sits on top of his skinny hip, the bottom of it tucked into the waistband to keep it up and out of the way, followed by his seemingly never ending long, slender legs which Jensen’s got a definite kink for. The kid’s even wearing ankle socks and tennis shoes, a pom pom on the floor next to his left foot...he’s so beautiful Jensen could cry.  
  
The creaking of wood draws the older man’s gaze back up and he sees Colin’s left hand is gripping the edge of the table, the action causing his arm muscles to tense along with all his other ones. Just then, Colin’s hips surge forward and Jensen can see he’s at that point of trying to hold out, to keep the pleasure going but it’s warring with the need to come. The guy on his knees shuffles back a little and as he does his body shifts just enough to reveal where he’s working Colin’s long cock faster. Jensen’s own cock feels hard enough to cut diamonds as the teen lets out a whimper, followed by breathy moans and grunts which are getting faster by the second. As the teen’s hips pump faster, pushing further into the guy’s fist the moonlight catches the glistening tip covered in pre-come and the older man can see what the guy meant about Colin being so wet and it _is_ fucking hot! It’s about five seconds before Colin trembling, whimpering as comes with an almost pained cry, his whole body going tense, hips still moving as he pumps wave after wave over of his release over the guy’s hand and forearm.  
  
“ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ”, Jensen hisses as he grabs his own cock, squeezing the base. The friction of it against the rough denim of his jeans is that sweet pleasure/pain mix and he can’t hold in his groan as his eyes flicker shut at the feeling. His breath catches in his throat as he looks back over to see vampire guy scrambling to his feet and running off, and Colin’s dazed look as their eyes meet dead on. 

 §

Through the floating sensation he feels, Colin’s chest burns, the familiar hot tightness as he tries to gulp down air after his orgasm. His knees feel weak and he thinks briefly that he might need a couple of minutes before he can return the favour for…he can’t even remember the guy’s name, not that it’s really important. The teen can tell he’s one of those who’s in denial, he wants dick so bad but is afraid of that fact. It’s not the first time Colin’s had this experience so he’s not going to get attached, they can both get off with a hand that’s not their own then go their separate ways. He’s just about to pull the guy up for another kiss when he hears a groan from further away.  
  
His eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the combination of moonlight, the lanterns and the shadows from the trees but when they do, he’s convinced that he’s still fantasising about Mr. Ackles because he sees him. It’s only when vampire guy swears, scrambles to his feet and runs off into the darkness does it become real… it _is_ his teacher standing there. The object of his desire and star of every fantasy he’s had in three months is right there, clearly having seen what just happened, and is still standing there gawping.  
  
As his heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest, Colin doesn’t know whether to feel turned on or furious as the man continues to stare at him. The teen sweeps his eyes down and sees the tell tale bulge in his jeans that proves he’s turned on by what he’s watched. The teen blink, his post orgasmic haze clearing enough to realise he’s still standing there with his dick out, come cooling on it. That seems to break the spell for both of them, Colin quickly drops down to pick up his boxers, almost falling over them in his haste to put them on and pull his skirt down. He can see the second Mr. Ackles’ eyes go wider than Colin’s ever seen them. He snaps his mouth shut, opens and closes it again, then visibly swallows before he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
Part of Colin doesn’t want to move any more, doesn’t want to speak, but as they both stand there the tension feels like it’s taking all the oxygen from his lungs. He can feel a burning lump forming in his throat and he can’t stop the words coming out, “What are you doing here?”, it comes out a croaky whisper but Mr. Ackles obviously heard it because he snaps his head up with another deer in the headlights, look. The moonlight is highlighting his face and Colin feels a heaviness in his chest at the look of anguish on the man’s face, replacing the very obviously lust that was there only moments ago.  
  
His teacher looks to be breathing just as heavily as he is as he replies, “Came to collect a friend’s cousin,” he rasps, “she’s drunk...sent me to find you, but I didn’t know it was _you_ ,” he gestures towards Colin with a shaky hand, “oh shit, oh _shit_ , this can’t be happening. I gotta go!”  
  
Colin’s feels like he’s wading through treacle as he moves to run after the man, tripping over his own feet in the process, “Mr. Ackles, wait,” he cries, hearing desperation in his own voice, “please, just wait!”, his stupid feet finally start to work and he manages to catch up with the man, grabbing his wrist and stopping him in his tracks, “Don’t freak out, please!”  
  
Jensen whirls around to stare at him with an incredulous look, “ _Don’t freak out_?” he hisses, “are you fucking insane, Colin?”, he looks around, most likely checking to see if anyone is paying any attention to them, which they aren’t, “Shit, shit, shit!” he repeats over and over again as he’s walking away and Colin has to put his long legs to full use to keep up with him. He follows him out to the street where Elle’s cousin is standing by a car Colin doesn’t recognise, and Mr. Ackles goes straight to it, climbing into the driver’s seat.  
  
“What’s going on?” Colin asks the woman who’s looking more pissed off than he’s ever seen her in all the years he’s known Elle.  
  
“Get in the car, _now_ ,” is all she says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. He follows her instruction, climbing into the back and seeing Elle asleep against the window before combined smell of alcohol and vomit hits his nostrils, and he winces, realising she’s passed out drunk. He looks to Mr. Ackles - who resolutely isn’t turning around - as Rachel speaks, her tone desperate, now “Jensen, please, I can’t take her home in this state. Can we go to your place, just for a couple of hours while she sobers up? I gotta collect my car as well, shit why did I drink that tequila? I can’t drive yet, either!”  
  
Mr. Ackles - _Jensen_ , he’s just learned - lets out a bark of laughter which is anything but humorous. His hands tighten on the steering wheel and he lets out a long breath. Colin’s pulse spikes again when the man speaks. For a second he thinks he misheard, but as he hears Rachel’s thanks he knows he wasn’t mistaken, “Just when I thought my night couldn’t get any worse!”


	4. Chapter 4

An hour after they got back to his house Jensen’s half convinced he’s actually going to wear a hole in his dining room carpet as he paces back and forth. He can’t help casting more than the occasional glance at Colin who’s sat in the living room drinking a fucking hot chocolate. Looking at him is a reflex, now, if the kid’s around then Jensen’s eyes find him, it's impossible not to, “When the fuck did this become my life?” he mumbles.  
  
“Sit down for fucks sake, you’re making me nervous,” Rachel says as she comes downstairs to get more coffee, “thanks for this, Jensen, I really appreciate it.”  
  
He sighs, the nervous energy he’s filled with is starting to get the better of him now, he feels exhausted, “How is she?”  
  
“Still throwing up but not as much. I’ve managed to get a couple of glasses of water down her so now I just have to watch her. Once I’m sure she’s stopped I’ll get her home, I rang Aunt Kate and told her Elle’s gonna crash at my place instead of Colin’s after watching movies.”  
  
Jensen nods, opening his mouth to speak, not knowing what’s he’s going to say until it comes out, “It’s probably better if you guys stay here, surely it’ll be less hassle than your place, I’m sure your roommates don’t need a puking teenager hogging the bathroom. She’s not really in any fit state to move.”  
  
He watches as Rachel frowns at him, “Earlier you didn’t want to be seen at the party with the kids and now you’re happy with them staying over?”  
  
“Yeah, well,” he says with a sigh, finally sitting down,” that was in public and this is in private. As long as nobody says anything and you’re here with her the _whole time_ I guess I’ll have to live with it. Wait, what do you mean, ‘they’?”  
  
“Colin’s parents are away for the weekend, he was going to crash at my place as well,” she looks up at him from under her lashes, “I’m not taking him back to an empty house, Jen, he’s worried about her. They’ve been best friends since third grade, she’s like a sister to him. It’s cool, we’ll go to mine, roommates be damned.”  
  
“Shit,” he’s not sure he can handle having the teen so close after what happened earlier, but he also doesn’t think he can kick them all out, either...it's a no win situation. He turns his eyes back to Colin who looks worn out with worry, “OK, fine, but I mean it, _nobody_ can find out, I’d lose my job, for sure!”  
  
“You’re the best,” she says as she comes over and hugs him tight. He holds her to his chest, stroking her hair when he feels her start to shake and hears her sniffing. When she lifts her head her cheeks are wet, “ignore me, I’m being stupid. She got drunk on my watch, I’m a crappy responsible adult.”  
  
Jensen has to smile at that, brushing tears from her cheek, “You really are,” he says, but with fondness in his voice, “I guess I better get you all some towels...and clothes, too, I can’t imagine sleeping in Halloween costumes is all that comfortable.”  
  
There’s a shuffle behind them as they part and Jensen turns to see Colin with a hurt look on his face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your,” he waves his hand at the two of them, “private time. I’m sorry we ruined your night.”  
  
“Oh honey,” Rachel says, holding out an arm to him and hooking it around his shoulder to comfort him, pulling the teen into her body and keeping the other around Jensen’s waist, “I can see this lug any time, and anyway I’m sure he’d rather be hugging whoever he’s been pining over for months, than me.”  
  
Jensen freezes at the same time as Colin’s head snaps up from her neck, “What?” they say in unison. His stomach drops, “What are you talking about, Rach? I don’t have a crush!” he protests, hoping his voice sounds calmer than he feels.  
  
“Oh please,” she scoffs, “ever since school started you’ve been pining over someone and I _will_ find out who it is!” she turns to Colin and nudges him with her elbow, “Who’s the hottest teacher, there?”  
  
Jensen can’t speak, his mouth is dry and his throat seems to have closed up. He looks at Rachel with what he hopes are eyes that say ‘please shut the fuck up’, then chokes on this air at Colin’s response.  
  
“Well the consensus is…,” the teen looks down at the floor, then at Rachel and back at Jensen, “that Mr. Ackles is the hottest.”  
  
Rachel cackles with laughter, “Well that figures, I mean look at him! Anyway, I better check on Elle again.”  
  
He and Colin stand there looking awkwardly at each other, “I’m looking, they’re right.” he says quietly. He looks at Jensen so intently then that the man feels himself start to blush and Colin offers him a small smile.

 §

Colin can’t sleep. He’s been tossing and turning on the sofa for a couple of hours but he can’t shut his mind off. Never in a million years did he think he’d ever be lying on Mr. Ackles’ - _Jensen’s_ , he corrects himself in his head - couch, he’s used his shower and is now wearing the man’s PJ’s. It’s driving the teen crazy that he can smell the familiar cologne along with fabric softener and all he can think about is that Jensen’s upstairs in another room, probably fast asleep. So near yet so far. He can’t help but playing the evening over in his head, the same thoughts swimming around in there. Jensen watched him getting jerked off and coming tonight yet he’s apparently into someone at school. In all the time he’s been there Colin’s only really seen him talking to two other teachers, Ms. Foster and Mr. Kelly. It makes his young heart heavy that the man who invades his thoughts ninety nine percent of the time is hung up on one of them instead of him. The looks he thinks he’s seen Jensen throwing his way was all in his head, a case of wishful thinking on his part.  
  
He jumps a little when he hears someone moving around and the kitchen light goes on. Since he’s wide awake he decides to get up for a glass of water. He gets as far as the dining room and stops in his tracks before he gets fully to the kitchen. His breath catches at the sight of Jensen leaning against the counter rubbing his temples like he has a headache. He’s dressed only in light grey sweatpants and Colin help but run his eyes over the man’s sculpted upper body, taking in his muscular arms, broad shoulders, his dusky pink nipples, tight belly that’s somehow slightly rounded and the vee of his hips where the pants hang low on them. His mouth waters at the work of art in front of him. He glances to the man’s face to make sure he’s not aware of Colin’s presence before allowing himself to cast his eyes down lower to broad, firm legs and the outline of what looks like a thick cock, even soft. He must make some kind of noise because the man’s head snaps up, his hands dropping to his sides.  
  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” he asks, sounding as tired as Colin feels. The teen thinks he should say something but he knows he’d literally drool all over himself if he opened his mouth right now. Instead he shakes his head, breathing in through his nose and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from all the skin on display. It must show on his face because suddenly the man is blushing, “Shit, sorry, I should put a shirt on.”  
  
Colin shakes his head again, feelling his feet touch the cool tile floor of the kitchen of their own accord, making his way towards the man in front of him. Jensen has that deer in the headlight look again and the teen swallows hard, making sure he’s not going to embarrass himself, “It’s fine,” he croaks, voice harsh with lust, “it’s more than fine.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes roam his body and Colin feels a flood of heat in his chest as well as a twitch in his cock, “I...look, Colin…” he says nothing more, simply watches as the teen keeps walking towards him. He’s within touching distance, now, and he can’t help it, Colin brings his right hand up and places it tentatively in the centre of Jensen’s chest. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when his teacher inhales sharply through his nose but makes no move to push him away. Feeling emboldened he lifts his left hand to the man’s hip, causing another sharp intake of breath and he bites his bottom lip, briefly. He knows at any moment the spell could break so instead of standing any closer he tilts his hips towards Jensen’s and is rewarded with a groan when their bodies meet. He can feel Jensen hard against him and he suddenly feels dizzy with lust and nervous excitement, he licks his lips and watches as the older man follows the motion with his eyes, “Colin, please…”  
  
“You didn’t leave, back at the party,” he blurts out then clears his throats because his voice sounds so raw, “you saw what was going on and you stayed,” Jensen nods, opening his mouth a couple of times, swallowing and licking his own lips, his eyes searching Colin’s as if they hold the answer he’s looking for. It fills the teen with a sense of pride that he’s having this affect on his teacher, “why?”  
  
He feels the man’s hot hand rest on his hip, the heat bleeding through two layers of fabric. He startles a little, not expecting it, then feels the other hand take a firm grip on the back of his neck before putting pressure on both, pulling Colin’s body more into his. They’re both breathing heavily, now, Jensen is looking into his eyes before licking his lips again before he speaks, “I couldn’t.”  
  
“ _Why_?” he asks again, a small moan falling from his lips as he feels Jensen’s cock twitch against his.  
  
The older man’s pupils are blown, there’s hardly any green showing and the knowledge he’s done that makes Colin a little weak at the knees, the man’s heartbeat beating a tattoo against the teen’s palm, “You know why.”  
  
“I need to hear it, Jensen, _please..._ ," he whispers.  
  
His teacher briefly closes his eyes, a small frown creasing his forehead for a few seconds before he tips his head back, releasing a long breath through his nose before looking back into Colin’s eyes, “Because I want you...I want you _so fucking much_ ,” he says, hot, moist breath ghosting over the teen’ lips before he closes the final few centimeters and kisses him with months worth of pent up hunger. It’s all slick lips, hot, probing tongues and teeth nipping at each other until they part for air, resting their sweaty foreheads together, sharing breaths as they feel each other tremble.  
  
Colin really does feel light headed now from the breath being stolen from him, being so turned on his dick’s leaking pre-come all over both sets of clothes and the exhilaration he feels knowing for sure Jensen feels the same. He takes a minute before he speaks, barely recognising his own voice, “So have me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen sooner rather than later, right? xD ... and here's another [visual aid](https://78.media.tumblr.com/616db1be1c5774aaac188d7a03fab9e6/tumblr_p3v2z9NG8Y1weoaf1o1_500.gif).


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen groans at the words, his hips and cock jerking as the gravity of what Colin’s offering hits him. He uses the hand already hooked around the kid’s neck to grab handful of hair at the nape, tugging slightly, “Jesus, Colin, you can’t say that, don’t make this harder than it already is!”  
  
The teen gets a wicked look in his eyes and Jensen feels a tingle in his skin as the large hand on his hip slides to the barely there space between them down to his cock, rubbing and squeezing just once, causing a moan to slip from the older man’s lips, “I’m not sure it can get any harder,” Colin says in a breathy whisper, “c’mon, you just said you want me, what’s the problem?”  
  
He grips Colin’s hip harder, so hard he can feel the bone sticking into the flesh of his palm, “The problem is _I could lose my job_. This can’t happen, no matter how much I want to...ungh,” the noise slips out as the teen slides the hand that was in the centre of Jensen’s chest over to a nipple and pinches with just enough force to send a zing down the older man’s spine, causing an involuntary shiver to run through them both.  
  
“Nobody has to know,” the teen whispers against his lips, “it can be our secret,” he trails his lips over to Jensen’s ear, his breath unsteady as he rolls his hips, adding more friction and squeezing the man’s cock again, “you’re not forcing me into anything, Jensen, I want to you do everything I’ve fantasised about for months. You must’ve thought about it, too, right?”  
  
Jensen swallows, feeling his tongue click against the roof of his mouth. Words won’t come so he nods before pulling Colin in for another searing kiss, every sweep of their tongues ramping his desire up another notch. He can’t get enough of the teen’s taste and he can’t get close enough, even as he shifts and pulls their bodies so tightly together it’s getting hard to breathe. Time seems to stand still as they kiss until he needs air and pulls away to look at Colin. His cheeks and neck are flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat, he’s panting, eyes glazed with lust and his normally pink lips are now cherry red and slick with their mixed saliva. He can’t help but rub the bottom one with his thumb to feel the heat, gently tugging in the middle of it and watching the teen’s tongue snake out to lick it. The wet heat is addictive and when Colin’s large hand grips his wrist, holding it in place and sucking his thumb into the cavern of his mouth, Jensen’s knees almost buckle, the feeling somehow almost as erotic as if it were his cock in there.  
  
Colin honest to God whimpers, looking up at him with lust filled and hopeful eyes, and that’s it. Any remaining tiredness and composure Jensen had goes out of the window. He feels more than hears a noise that’s almost a growl leave his throat, bending his knees and lifting Colin off the floor. He teen lets out a startled noise that he kisses away, gripping slim thighs, pulling them around his waist as walking them to the living room where they can get horizontal right the fuck _now_.   

§

Colin clings onto Jensen, his legs tight around the man’s waist, one arm around his broad back and the other holding his face while they kiss. It seems now the older man has made his mind up to give in to his desires, he doesn’t even want to stop tongue fucking long enough to get them to the living room. His teacher is holding his head in a firm grasp, fingers tight in his hair, pulling every now and then making Colin’s scalp prickle in a good way; and the other hand is on his ass cheek, squeezing every few thrusts of his tongue.  
  
The small moans Jensen lets out around their kisses are turning Colin on even more, his body temperature raising, his cock is so hard it’s becoming a little uncomfortable and they’ve barely got a hand on each other, yet. It seems to take forever to get to the couch and the teen gasps for air when they eventually part. He lets out a shout of surprise as Jensen practically throws him on the couch, shushing him with a quick, nervous look behind him.  
  
“Wait a sec,” he says, then disappears out of the room. Colin starts to panic a little that the man have changed his mind until the room darkens - Jensen has turned off the kitchen light and turned on a lamp in the dining room. There’s enough light from behind him and through the crack in the curtains where the streetlight is shining in for them to see each other, “that’s better,” Jensen rasps, “we don’t to wake anyone up with the lights.”  
  
Colin nods his head in agreement, he’d been so caught up in the moment he’d completely forgotten they weren’t alone. Suddenly he’s nervous, cold fear churning in his stomach, “Do we have to stop?” he asks, an unintentional pleading tone in his voice, he’ll die if he doesn’t to touch the man some more.  
  
Jensen’s just standing in the doorway looking at him for a minute with a predatory look. The man’s chest and shoulders are heaving as he moves closer, shaking his head, “Not a chance,” he says, never taking his eyes from the teen’s body, the hunger so obvious in them that it makes Colin more nervous but turned on at the same time. He still can’t believe he’s having this effect on his much more sexually experienced teacher, who’s now kneeling in front of him, face, neck and chest sweaty from their shared body heat and desire. He cups Colin’s face in both hands and kisses him gently but firmly for a few seconds but pulling away before they can start using their tongues again, much to the horny teen’s disappointment, “God _look at you_ ,” he’s running his hands over Colin’s cotton clad shoulders, chest, belly and thighs, “you look so good in my clothes,” he says, licking his lips while reaching for the hem of the too big t-shirt at the same time, “better out of them, though.”  
  
Colin lifts his arms as Jensen tugs the shirt off him, a waft of cool air hitting his hot skin and making him shiver in a good way. Before he has chance to say or do anything, Jensen is sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking as he palms Colin’s aching cock. The combination of sensations has him crying out again as pleasure shoots through both areas of his body, digging his feet into the carpet to push his hips up, desperate for more. Jensen moans around the flesh in his mouth and the vibration is enough to take Colin’s breath away. He can feel himself squirming on the cushions, he’s getting close and he’s not even seen Jensen naked, yet, “Stop, Jen, stop!” he pants, pushing against the man’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he concentrates on forcing his body to calm down. A few ragged breaths later he feels like he’s back from the brink and looks at Jensen, who’s biting his bottom lip as he watches Colin, “that was close,” the teen lets out an embarrassed laugh, “sorry, I just want to make sure I last.”  
  
He’s taken by surprise as Jensen surges up, pushing his shoulders hard so that he lands on his back on the cushions with a _thwump_ , barely waiting until Colin can get his balance enough to lift his hips before tugging at the pyjama bottoms, “Oh baby, there’s plenty of time for that later,” the man’s voice is deep with arousal, “for now we gotta be quick, Jesus, I don’t even know if _I’ll_ last much longer!” he stands and pushes his sweats down, immediately climbing over Colin’s body, bracketing slim hips with his thighs, and leaning down for another kiss that leaves the teen dizzy and if possible, even more desperate.  
  
The feel of Jensen’s hot skin against his is intoxicating, already, and hearing how close the man is just from what they’ve been doing sends a shiver through Colin’s entire body. His voice is shaky as he speaks, “You don’t want to fuck me?”  
  
Jensen lets out another growl, and _damn_ is that a noise he needs to hear, repeatedly, lowering his body onto Colin’s own, grinding his hips in a way that has the teen crying out in pleasure, the pressure and the hot, wet slide of their cocks rubbing together is like nothing he’s ever felt before, “God yes,” he says, his voice a low rumble in Colin’s ear, “I wanna fuck you, baby boy, wrap these long legs around my waist and fuck you so good until you’re begging to come!” the man’s voice is harsh pants, now, the moans coming from his throat sounding as desperate as the teen feels, “Shit, you feel so good, ungh...”  
  
Suddenly Jensen’s weight is gone and it takes Colin’s lust fogged brain a few seconds to catch up to that fact, he was thirty seconds from coming, “What?...” he opens his eyes to see Jensen kneeling above him, hand gripped tight around the base of his thick cock, the purple head dripping in pre-come. It makes his mouth water, “I wanna touch you, Jen, I _need_ to touch you!”  
  
The man lets out a pained noise, gulping down air like he can’t get enough into his lungs no matter how deep he breathes. Colin’s heart pounds in his chest as the seconds pass by, before his lover slowly opens his eyes, nodding his head and half smiling. He leans back on the couch, motioning for Colin to come to him, reversing their positions so that the older man is on his back with the teen straddling him. The couch cushions stick to his sweaty legs but he doesn’t care, he just shuffles further up Jensen’s body so their cocks are almost touching. He reaches down slowly and runs two fingers ever so lightly over Jensen’s slit, gently spreading the slippery wet pre-come around the tip and under the head. Jensen moans and bucks his hips so hard Colin has to grab the back of the couch to keep upright.  
  
“You fucker,” his teacher says, the breathy sound making the teen’s cock twitch and leak even more, dribbling onto his balls, “c’mere,” he says, pulling on Colin’s arm to bring him closer and they both have the same idea, reaching for the other’s cock. Their shared groans only spike Colin’s lust even more. Jensen’s cock is like a brand on his palm and the man whimpers as Colin adjusts his grip to add more pressure. He’s mesmerised by the sight below him, the man’s flushed face and neck, the sweat on his chest gleaming in the lamp light. His stomach and abs tense more with each stroke of Colin’s hand and the sounds falling from his beautiful mouth make the teen’s balls ache with want. Only then does it dawn on him that Jensen’s hand is stripping his cock with such a pace that it’s slightly uncomfortable but oh so good at the same time. It’s going to send him over the edge in about three more tugs, “Ahh, Colin, please, come for me, I’m almost there, shit!” his face contorts into a look of sheer bliss as his cock pulses in the teen’s hand.  
  
The first splash of the older man’s come hits his own abs and as soon as the next one trickles over the teen’s fingers, his orgasm hits him like a thunderbolt. He only just manages to keep upright, if not for the natural tensing of his muscles right before he shoots his load onto his lover’s belly, he’d have collapsed. He feels a sob work out of his throat as his balls empty, Jensen’s hand milking every drop from him, even as he’s still coming himself.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Jensen rasps as Colin pants above him, his lungs and seemingly every muscle in his body starved of oxygen, making him woozy.  
  
“Merlin’s beard!” the teen whispers, then he can’t help the disbelieving laugh that comes from his lips as he leans down to Jensen’s chest. He feels entirely boneless yet at the same time bone tired, so much so that he doesn’t care that he’s spreading their combined sweat and come all over both of them.  
  
Jensen holds him to his still heaving chest but the sounds of two thundering heartbeats loud in Colin’s ears doesn’t drown own the older man’s laugh and “Did you just? We need to have a serious talk about the appropriate time for Harry Potter quotes, kiddo!”

§

  
Jensen looks down at the sleeping teenager in his arms with both a warmth in his heart and a cold fear in his stomach. After they’d both come down from their highs Jensen moved as quickly as his jelly legs could carry him - that really was one of the most intense orgasms he could remember having in a very long time, not since the early days with Jared - he eventually managed to get the exhausted kid to move for long enough for Jensen to wipe them both off with the discarded t-shirt and pull his pyjama bottoms back up, and then move again when he came back with fresh shirts for them both.  
  
They’ve cuddled for as long as Jensen dares to, it’s now almost six thirty and Rach was usually an early riser. He manages to slide out from Colin’s octopus like limbs and pull the fleece throw from the back of the couch over him. His boy stirs a little but doesn’t wake, burrowing under the cover and lets out a contented noise that makes little Jensen’s breath catch… he’s going to want to hear that _much_ more, preferably with Jensen’s dick up his ass. He’s fantasised about taking Colin apart in various places, his bed, his kitchen counter, in his desk chair...maybe even over his desk after school...  
  
“Fuck, ” he says to the room at large as he adjusts his sweats where they’re tight over his rapidly hardening cock at that line of thought, “I’m going to hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this fic on hiatus for a while, I've written and published over 11K in a week and I've not even touched on any of the backstory I want to add in, the muse wanted porn so that's what there's been. These boys will be back after I've worked on another plot bunny that's hopping around my brain and needs my attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long delay, sorry, but you guys know I write sporadically! There are 2 additional chapters being edited so hopefully I can this wrapped up soon. Thanks for your patience!

He’s grading papers, humming and drinking his second coffee of the morning when Jensen hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He turns to see a very groggy looking Rachel, “Hey, how did you sleep?” he asks.  
  
His friend makes a non-committal noise as she pours her own coffee, “I got a couple of hours after she passed out, I’ll wake her up after I’ve had caffeine and a shower. I’ll leave reading the riot act until at least lunchtime, make her sweat a bit. How come you’re so damn chirpy, you were in a foul mood last night?”  
  
“You’re an evil woman,” he chuckles, “and I’m always chirpy in the mornings!”  
  
“Bullshit, it takes three coffees to get your ass moving!”  
  
On any other day, Rachel would be right, of course, not that he’s going to tell her that. His good mood is hardly anything to do with coffee and almost entirely due to his night with Colin, even with not getting much sleep, himself, “Whatever!” is as far as he gets because he hears another set of footsteps, and his heart speeds up.  
  
“Mornin’”, Colin says from behind them in the voice he uses in class that Jensen has come to know is the teen trying to sound confident, yet the little hint of nervousness gives him away, “where’s Elle?”  
  
“Still in bed for now,” Rachel replies, reaching over and filling another mug and holding it out to Colin, “how are you feeling? Did you sleep OK?”  
  
“Fine, I slept like a log,” taking the mug and sitting down opposite Jensen, throwing a quick glance his way, “I was pretty worn out!”  
  
“Glad one of us got a decent sleep, at least,” Rachel says around a yawn.  
  
Colin lets out one of the most obscene and exaggerated moans Jensen’s heard in a long time, “God that’s good!” he says, a sleepy look of bliss on his face, and Jensen’s heart rate speeds up even more.  
  
“ _Dude_ ,” Rachel winces, “you wanna dial back the sex noises? It’s only coffee!”  
  
“This isn’t coffee, it’s crack!” the teen replies, practically inhaling the next mouthful and letting out another contented noise after he swallows.  
  
The look on his face is pure pleasure - wet, pink lips parted, eyelids fluttering, and it takes a minute for Jensen to realise his mouth is hanging open at the sight. He closes it quickly, swallowing and faking a cough when Rachel’s voice filters through to his brain asking if he’s OK, “Fine,” he croaks, lifting his own mug out in front of him, “just went down the wrong way.”  
  
He feels the heat of his friend’s hand rubbing his back, “Idiot,” she says, fondly, “I’m going to shower and change, get breakfast started?”  
  
“Sure,” he says, making a beeline for the coffee machine to top up his mostly already full mug, willing his heart rate to slow and avoiding looking at Colin while they’re not alone.  
  
A couple of minutes go by before he hears the chair legs scrape along the tile and Colin stands next to him, his hip leaning on the counter top, body angled towards the older man. The teen is holding his mug out, “Can I get a top up, please?” Jensen doesn’t speak, he has no idea what he’s meant to say in a situation like this, so he just nods and pours the coffee. Colin offers him a small smile of thanks then watches a bubble float around the mug for a few seconds before he looks up at Jensen, “Are you sure you’re OK?”  
  
Jensen tightens his grip on his mug and takes a deep breath before he answers. His stomach is in knots from second guessing how this morning would go. Despite his certainty last night and the early hours of this morning that he wants some kind of relationship with Colin despite the risks, in the literal light of day this could be where Colin tells him he’s turning him into the police, and Jensen’s man enough to admit he’s scared shitless,“That depends on you,” he makes himself look into the teen’s eyes, “I know last night shouldn’t have happened, Colin, I’m the adult, I’ll take full responsibility.”  
  
Colin has a hurt look on his face and Jensen’s stomach churns, “What do you mean? I thought it was what you wanted…what we _both_ wanted?”  
  
Jensen puts his mug down on the counter and turns to face the teen. He lifts his arms to Colin’s shoulders but stops short of touching him, “It was. It _is_ , me at least, but I… _shit_ , I’m sorry Colin.”  
  
A small smile creeps across the young face in front of him, “Sorry you’ve not given me a good morning kiss, yet?”  
  
Jensen blinks in disbelief, “You don’t hate me?”  
  
Colin frowns and shakes his head, “Man, I thought teachers were supposed to be smart. Of course I don’t, Mr. Ack-, I mean, _Jensen_ …”, he puts his own mug down and takes a deep breath, “I kinda _like you_ , you moron!” he says with such a sweet smile that Jensen’s stomach is churning for a whole different reason.  
  
“But I was wrong, I should’ve been able to control myself…I’m sorry. Again.”  
  
Colin’s looking extremely smug and taking a step closer, his large hand on the taller man’s chest before he knows it, just like last night, “So what you’re saying is you’re old and wise enough to know better but couldn’t help yourself,” the other hand on Jensen’s cheek, now, “because you find me irresistible?”  
  
Jensen bursts out laughing, he can’t help it. Colin’s eyes go from sparkling with mischief to dark with lust as he moves closer still. Jensen can smell Colin’s scent combined with coffee and it’s instantly addictive. He has the good sense to throw a glance over the teen’s shoulder to check they’re still alone before sliding his hand underneath his own t-shirt hanging over Colin’s slimmer frame to feel hot, smooth skin before he leans in and captures the soft pink lips in front of him. The kiss is soft, lazy even, and they both melt into it but before long Colin is sat on the counter top, Jensen stood in between the teen’s long legs, pressing their bodies closer together. Colin moans and rolls his hips, dragging his cock over Jensen’s through their clothes, and that’s the cue to stop before they get caught, “Stop, stop, stop,” the older man says and he can hear the disappointment in his own voice, “to be continued when we’re alone, OK?”  
  
Colin lets out a frustrated groan when Jensen steps away, both of them flushed and panting. He jumps down off the counter and takes a long drink of his now lukewarm coffee before turning back to Jensen with an even more smug look on his face, “I’m gonna take that as a resounding _yes_ , I’m irresistible!”  
  
“You cocky little shit!” Jensen growls, amused, but also trying to calm his breathing before Rachel comes back downstairs.  
  
Colin shrugs, pouring more coffee and taking a large mouthful before pressing the mug into Jensen’s hand, stepping back into his personal space and licking a stripe up from his neck to behind his ear, making the older man shiver, “You seem to like it,” he says, voice deep with lust, “but since you put a stop to the fun, Jensen, I’m gonna have to jerk off in your shower or I won’t make it through breakfast without touching you.”  
  
Jensen’s breath hitched as heat and lust shot through his body at the teen’s words, his mind immediately providing the image of a wet, soapy Colin furiously working his cock in the very same space he himself had been not even an hour ago. “ _Son of a bitch!_ ”  


 §

  
“What the fuck are you so happy about?” Elle croaks later that evening when she and Colin are lying on her bed watching a movie.  
  
Colin’s grin gets even wider as he thinks about his time with Jensen, “Nothing, just in a good mood is all, not all of us got so shitfaced the hangover will last for days.”  
  
Elle - predictably - rolls her eyes, “Fuck off!” she throws back and slowly rolls over onto her side, propping her aching head on her hand and squinting at her friend, “Seriously, did you get your dick sucked last night or something?”  
  
Colin laughed, “No I didn’t,” he links his hands behind his head and wriggles to get comfy on the bed, “but maybe next time.”  
  
He feels Elle sit up, the bed moving as she rearranges herself, “So who is she?”  
  
Colin felt the grin slip from his face and his stomach clench tight, he doesn’t want to kill his high by having _the talk_ right now. He breathes deeply and slowly through his nose to try and remain calm, “It was just a handjob, no big deal. You know how parties are.”  
  
“Oh come on, details,” she shoves him in the shoulder, “are you seeing her again?”  
  
“Just drop it, will you?” he snaps, then forces himself to change his tone, “It’s no-one you know.” - strictly it’s true, Elle didn’t know Jensen before last night and their very brief interaction this morning hardly counts as getting to know each other, she doesn’t have any classes with him and as far as Colin knows, Jensen’s not involved in any of the after school clubs she goes to when she feels like it. He’s avoided eye contact so far so to keep things as normal as he could but when he looks up he sees she has a raised eyebrow and the ‘I’m about to get this out of you whether you like it or not’ expression that he knew all too well. He has to deflect from this, quickly, “You look like shit, hon!” he says in his chirpiest tone with a forced goofy grin on his face.  
  
“Hey,” she frowns, “don’t change the subject, _hon_. Why won’t you talk to me?”  
  
Colin sighs and starts tracing the floral pattern on the bedspread with his forefinger, “I can’t,” he hears her huff, and cut her off before she starts on a rant, “it’s someone I really like but I don’t know if anything else is going to happen.”  
  
Elle’s clammy hand covers his, “But you want it to?” she smiling at him and squeezing his hand when he nods but says nothing else, himself, “OK, I’ll let it drop _for now_ , now go get me some Coke, bitch!”  
  
It’s Colin’s turn to roll his eyes, now, “Oh no, you got yourself in this state,” waving his hand at her stomach, “if you need sugar then take your sorry ass downstairs.”  
  
Elle throws herself back down on the pillows before groaning and clutching her stomach, “I can’t, I might puke again. Please? My mom’s not really buying that I have cramps and you know how she gets when she’s onto something, she won’t let it drop, it’s like the Spanish Inquisition.”  
  
“Hmm, I know someone else like that,” he replies, the sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
“OK, fine, I’ll stop asking, _if you get me Coke_ ”!  
  
“That’s blackmail.”  
  
“I prefer to think of it as an incentive,” she gestures towards the door, “crackers, too.”  
  
“I hate you,” he mumbles, leaving to do her bidding, grateful to have dodged a bullet even if only temporarily.  


 §

  
Jensen straightened his tie and smoothed his shirt again. His tie had been perfectly straight and his shirt smooth the last three times he’d done it, but he found repetition calmed his nerves… usually. Today would be the first time he’d seen Colin since he, Rachel and Elle had left his place on Saturday lunchtime. It was only Wednesday but it had felt like weeks, especially since he’d not been able to speak to the teen. As well as keeping his composure through the class, his goal was to get Colin’s number so they could at least have a private conversation.  
  
Soon the kids starting filing in and Jensen’s stress level was rising with each desk being occupied - none of them were Colin. Was he sick? Had he rethought the situation and left the class so as not to be near the man who’d taken advantage of him? Jensen’s mouth was getting drier by the second, his pulse rate increasing, too. A tall, redheaded girl whose name was escaping him came rushing in, closed the door behind her and Jensen’s heart sank. Colin was a no show. He took a few seconds to right himself, a few deep breaths, wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs before he stood and walked around to his usual place leaning up against the front of his desk. He picked up two whiteboard markers to give himself something to do with his hands - he couldn’t be sure but he had a good idea they were starting to shake - swallowed what little saliva he had left and tried to recall how he’d been planning on starting the class.  
  
A loud thump and a rattle of the door made him and some of the students jump, as Colin came barrelling through it, “Sorry, sorry,” he said breathlessly, “I got held up in my last class.” He was wearing the exact same sheepish expression and apologetic half smile as the first time he stepped into Jensen’s classroom and the teacher’s stomach clenched at the memory and with the sudden relief that was flooding through him at the kid being here.  
  
“I thought,” he rasped then paused to clear his throat, “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to make this a habit, Mr. Ford?”  
  
Colin looked suitably chastised, “I didn’t mean -”  
  
Jensen cut him off, “Save it, see me at the end of class, please.”  
  
The teen blinked at him and looked a little shocked at the tone - it had come out harsher than Jensen had meant it to, “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled and shuffled over to his usual desk.  
  
The class seemed to take forever, Jensen barely had any clue what any of the students were saying in response to his pre-prepared questions, his gaze kept wandering to Colin who met his eyes only once, briefly, before returning to his book. Eventually the bell rang and it made Jensen jump, _what’s wrong with you, man?_ he mentally asked himself as he returned to his seat, “Mr. Ford, collect all the books, please.” he shouted over the noise of the students chattering as they gathered their belongings and left the room. He watched for a little while as the teen purposely took his time collecting the battered textbooks scattered around the room, then got up to close the door.  
  
“Where are these going?” Colin asked, the tension clear in his voice.  
  
The older man licked his lips, “The storeroom,” he said, nodding to the door at the back of the classroom. He turned to look out to the corridor to make sure nobody was coming back in then walked towards Colin, “here, I’ll help,” he offered, taking half the books from the pile in the teen’s arms and opened the small storeroom door. He heard the kid’s shuffling footsteps behind him as he put the books on the shelf then moved to the side so Colin could put the rest back.  
  
“I’m sorry I was late,” he said in a quiet, uncertain voice.  
  
Jensen ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief, “I’m just glad you showed up,” he looked at Colin who was looking worried, “I didn’t know what to think.”  
  
The teen had started to chew lightly on his lip, scuffing the floor with his shoe. He looked at Jensen for a long time before he spoke, the delay long enough to have the man nervous as to what was going to come out of his mouth, “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me, I thought you might have changed your mind,” he shrugged, going back to chewing on his lip.  
  
Jensen took a couple of steps forward until there was only inches between them, and slowly reached up to thumb Colin’s lip where it was slick and red, the skin hot already, “That’s really distracting,” he said, suddenly breathless. The teen’s eyes softened a little and Jensen could see relief on his face, he licked his lip and in turn the edge of the older man’s thumb, making his breath catch again.  
  
Colin reached up to cover Jensen’s hand with his own and moved it to his cheek, “Distracting?”  
  
“Uh huh,” was the most intelligent thing Jensen could come up with as he leaned in and placed his other hand on Colin’s face, pulling him into a soft kiss which the teen returned eagerly, sliding his hand around the taller man’s neck and getting a better angle. When Jensen pulled back the teen started to smirk, “What are you smiling at?”  
  
Colin shrugged as the smirk grew bigger, “Guess it’s a good job I was late or else you wouldn’t have kept me behind, right?”  
  
“You played me!” Jensen said with disbelief, “You little shit!”  
  
Colin laughed and shrugged again, “How else was I supposed to get you alone?”, he slid the hand not on Jensen’s neck over his chest, down his stomach and then Jensen felt the warmth of it hover over his crotch, he took a step back and was about to protest when Colin pulled both hands back and raised them in front of him, “I was going for your phone!”  
  
Jensen laughed, then, shaking his head, fishing the phone out of his pocket. He unlocked the screen and handed it over to Colin who took it, smirk still firmly in place. He tapped the screen a few times then handed the phone back before taking his own from his pocket as it beeped with the message he’d just sent himself. He tapped again and nodded at Jensen’s hand as the older man’s phone rang once then stopped.  
  
“Numbers exchanged. Text me,” Colin said before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, “I’m wasting my lunchtime in here with you!” he winked and left the room, leaving Jensen stood there with his mouth hanging open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter happens in text message format (in Italics, sender in bold), please bear with me, I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but I feel it fits where we're at with the storyline for now!

Colin hasn’t even taken his lunch out of his backpack when the text notification goes off. He can feel the already wide grin spread further across his face, his cheeks starting to ache from it. He wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t skip all the way to the cafeteria but found he didn’t care if he had, all the stress and nervousness from the past few days has finally left his body and dopamine taken hold, instead. He slowly takes out his lunch, even though what he wants to do is grab his phone from where it’s sat on the table, but gets himself under control. The fact that Jensen had messaged so quickly has sent a surge of happiness through him but he didn’t know where the man was or if he could see Colin sitting here, so he’s trying to be aloof. That doesn’t mean he’s not glancing down at the screen and see the message without unlocking the screen, though.  
  
_**Unknown number:** You saved your number as “Dobby”? Really?! _  
  
He can’t help but laugh to himself, it seemed fitting to name himself after a Harry Potter character since that’s the first thing they learned they had a shared interest in. He makes a point to take his lunch out and lay it all on the table in front of him as slowly as possible when all he really wants to do is pick the phone up and spend his lunch break texting Jensen, but that’s not aloof. He manages two bites of his sandwich before his phone beeps again.  
  
“ _Shit_ , you have no self control!” he mutters to himself, exchanging sandwich for phone smiling again as he realises he could be talking about himself or Jensen. He looks at the second message, it’s from Elle saying she’ll be five minutes. He rolls his eyes and swipes to dismiss it, if that’s all the time he had then texting Jensen is the priority.  
  
_**CF:** It was the first thing that came to mind! _  
  
_**Unknown number:** You do yourself a disservice, you’re far sexier than any house elf. _  
  
_**CF:**_ _I certainly hope so!_  
  
_**Unknown number:** If you’re Dobby then who am I? _  
  
_**CF:**_ _TBD after I finish eating, I need brain food, y’know, to *learn* - school’s important in case nobody told you._  
  
_**Unknown number:** Want some suggestions? Yes, I think I vaguely recall hearing that about school. Food also keeps your energy levels up, too, I’m sure you’ll be needing extra calories sometime soon so eat up! ;) _  
  
_**Unknown number:** P.S. Turn around. As lovely as your back is I’d much prefer to see your face. :)_  
  
Colin freezes, Jensen is somewhere in the room and _watching him_. That thought is somehow hot and he suddenly feels a prickling on the back of his neck. He slowly turns his head to the side, sees nothing, turns to the other side and still nothing. He puts his phone down on the other side of the table, pushes his lunch over to join it then slowly slides around the bench to the opposite side. As casually as he can he looks up, his eyes finding Jensen’s almost immediately. The man’s at the staff table, maybe ten feet away. He’s sat at the furthest end away from Colin’s and now staring straight at him. He holds the gaze for a couple of seconds before looking back down at his phone and smirking around a forkful of his lunch.  
  
_**CF:**_ _If your old brain can remember all the characters, suggest away! :p Do we have a timescale for that “sometime soon”?_  
  
Colin picks up his sandwich and resumes eating while he waits for Jensen to read and reply to his message, trying not to let his eyes linger but it’s very difficult. If he can’t touch the man he at least wants to be able to look at him.  
  
_**Unknown number:** My memory is just fine & I’m not old, I’m *mature* meaning I have experience & stamina! ;) How about tomorrow, don’t you have last period free?  
  
The view is *much* better now! :) _  
  
The teen raises an eyebrow at the screen for a moment and flicks his gaze to Jensen who’s doing a good job of pretending to ignore him and be caught up in scrolling something on his phone.  
  
_**CF:**_ _Is that right? I’m gonna need to see proof of all of the above. How do you know I have last period free, are you stalking me? That’s kinda creepy…  
  
Glad you approve, the view’s not too shabby from my side, either. ;) _  
  
_**CF:**_ _P.S. I’m not sure your memory is as good as you think. I don’t see any name suggestions…[#oldpeoplesuck](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23oldpeoplesuck)_  
  
_**Unknown number:** Don’t worry, I intend to prove it several times over! It’s not stalking, it’s taking an interest in your whereabouts.  
  
It’s much easier to fantasise about all the things I want to do to you when I can actually see you! xD _  
  
Colin’s breath catches a little reading that. Jensen has obviously taken the time to learn his schedule and to see in writing that his teacher’s been fantasising about him is almost as good as hearing it from his beautiful lips, and it sends a rush of blood to his cock. Before he has chance to reply the phone beeps again.  
  
_**Unknown number:** Cheeky bastard, I didn’t forget, I was thinking. For the time being I suggest “Myrtle”._  
  
_**CF:**_ _Exactly how much thought has gone into these fantasies? You’re good with words, I need details. Lots of them. Yeah I have last period free but won’t it look suspicious? We need a plan._  
  
_**CF:**_ _Myrtle? WTF?_  
  
__**Unknown number:** A great deal of thought but I can’t tell you now, too public, plus it’ll make me hard. It could get very awkward. I’ll text you the plan later.   
  
Colin groans under his breath, the idea of Jensen sat there getting hard for him while those around them are innocently sat there eating lunch sends more blood South and his mouth goes dry. He decides then that he needs to change his notification settings so that message text doesn’t show until he unlocks the phone, the last thing he needs Elle - or anyone else for that matter - seeing anything ‘detailed’ on his phone, there’s no way she’d let that drop if she saw it. Concentrating on that gives him a chance to calm down, his cock not yet soft but certainly in a more appropriate state seeing as his best friend will be here any time.  
  
He picks up his water bottle and unscrews the cap, bringing it to his mouth and taking a drink to cool himself down, reading the next message mid gulp.  
  
**Unknown number:** Yes, Myrtle. AKA *moaning* Myrtle. You’ll do more than moan, of course, I’ll make you *scream*  
  
FYI, [#thisMATUREpersonlikestosuck](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23thisMATUREpersonlikestosuck). ;)  
  
Before he knows it the water is everywhere, down his t-shirt and spreading over the table. He’s breathed some in, coughing it up into a napkin that Elle handed him - he has no idea where she came from, she just appeared out of nowhere. When he finally gets his breath back and his throat’s only mildly burning, he looks over at Jensen and glares at him as subtly as possible under the circumstances, but the man is smirking and appears entirely unsympathetic to his plight. A few people - staff and teachers - are looking at Colin now and he feels his face burning.  
  
“Are you OK?” Elle asks, mopping the remainder of the water up and tossing the soaking napkins onto the corner of her tray with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.  
  
He clears his throat, “Yeah, thanks.”  
  
She nods and hands him his phone, “It’s a good job I have quick reflexes or else that would’ve been swimming!”  
  
“This is one of the few times I’m glad you’re a freak, then,” he replies, brushing a few stray droplets of water from the screen. It lights up in his hands, beeping as he fully dries it off on his shirt sleeve.  
  
**Unknown number:** That’ll teach you for being a little shit & engineering a plan to get me on my own! [#sorrynotsorry](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23sorrynotsorry) ;)  
  
Colin rolls his eyes and stabs out a reply, prompting Elle to comment, “Whoa, what did that screen do to you?”  
  
“Nothing,” he lies. His thumb is hovered over the send button when another message shows above.  
  
**Unknown number:** That really is a sensitive gag reflex you have, there, any ideas how I could help resolve that? xD  
  
Heat floods his face again, this time in arousal rather than embarrassment, his cock stirring once again, “I gotta go,” he says, breathy to his own ears, “see you later. Sorry!”  
  
“COLIN, what the Hell?” Elle yells from behind him, causing people - including Jensen - to look his way again.  
  
The way out is directly past the staff table. He gets a couple of feet away from his teacher and thinks he’s safe until the man grips his arm, stopping Colin in his tracks. Jensen’s hold is gentle, designed to halt him, not restrain. He lets go quickly, but not before he’s stroked the sensitive skin on the inside of Colin’s wrist a couple of times. It ramps up the teens heartbeat even more, sending blood exactly where he doesn’t want it while he’s stood where he is.  
  
“Are you alright, Mr. Ford? You look a little...flustered.” Jensen’s voice is sweet and innocent but Colin knows different even if the look of feigned concern is successful in covering the small smirk on his face.  
  
The teen thinks his face must be nearly purple by now, he’s absolutely mortified yet at the same time he’s turned on by Jensen’s actions, “I’m fine,” he says, voice higher than he’d like, “I just need some air.”  
  
Jensen nods, “That sounds like a good idea,” he turns his body around to the side so that he’s facing Colin, “and you’re welcome to come and see me any time if you want talk about anything.”  
  
Colin clears his throat, “I’ll keep that in mind,” he replies as he’s leaving the room as quickly as possible.

 

 

 

§

  
Jensen is half listening to the conversation going on at the table around him, more interested in what messages are going to come up on his phone any minute. He’s considering going after Colin to apologise but thinks better of it - people would definitely think it odd him following his student into the bathroom, which is more than likely where he’s gone. Even though he’s expecting it, the vibration of his phone in his hand makes him jump a little.  
  
_**Dobby:** You’re a dick!_  
  
**JA:** _Maybe a bit. LOL_  
  
_**Dobby:** No maybe about it, what were you trying to do to me?_  
  
**JA:**   _Just tease you a little. Obviously I was successful!_  
  
_**Dobby:** Again, you’re a dick._  
  
_**JA:** If it’s any consolation you’re not the only one affected!_  
  
_**Dobby:** What does that mean? _  
  
Jensen smiles, Colin’s a bright kid but clearly blood wasn’t getting around his brain as well as usual at the moment. He types his reply as he’s taking his empty tray to the counter.  
  
**JA:**   _You think I can sit looking at you, telling you how I want to make you moan & scream, thinking about all the ways I can do that & NOT get hot? I’m only human. _  
  
_**Dobby:** Payback’s a bitch & you’re still a dick. _  
  
**JA:**   _So you’ve said, repeatedly. Remind me to buy you a thesaurus. You keep swearing like that & I’ll have to put you over my knee & give you a good spanking!_  
  
He lets out a soft moan at the thought of that, belatedly checking nobody is behind him. There are a couple of kids deep in conversation and not paying him any attention, thankfully. He heads to his classroom and makes sure to shut the door behind him before looking back at his phone.  
  
_**Dobby:** Yeah right. You’ll have to catch me first old man! _  
  
**JA:**   _You think I’m kidding? Bring that potty mouth to me & we’ll see! Don’t think I won’t chase that fine little ass down before I spank it, it only makes it more fun! xD _  
  
_**Dobby:** And how would you know I have a “fine little ass”, huh? _  
  
**JA:**   _I may have looked once or twice._  
  
_**Dobby:** Perv! ;) _  
  
**JA:**   _Evidently so. Think you can stay away until tomorrow? I know how you young ones are ruled by hormones… :p_  
  
_**Dobby:** Throwing me down & having your way with me with very little prompting was you showing self control, was it? xD _  
  
**JA:**   _Exceptional circumstances._  
  
_**Dobby:** EXCEPTIONAL HOW EXACTLY??? _  
  
Not for the first time today Jensen adjusted his dick, if this carried on he was going to have to get looser pants. Flashes of Saturday night came with fresh waves of lust, Colin in the cheerleader costume, Colin in Jensen’s clothes, then _out_ of them, hard and desperate for his teacher.  
  
**JA:**   _You’re fucking hot & I wanted you since the start. That was months worth of lust, under normal circumstances the aforementioned stamina stops that from happening._  
  
Time seemed to drag on with no reply from Colin and Jensen’s starting to get concerned. Has he just fucked it all up by admitting he’d wanted the kid for so long? “You idiot, why did you say that?” he asks the empty room. Surely now he seems like a predator, biding his time, winning Colin’s trust before getting what he wants! It’s not the case, he’d never have acted on his desires and pursued the teen, but now he’s said it it may come back to bite him on the ass. When the phone beeps again he feels a little nauseous as he opens the text, nervous of what it’s going to say.  
  
_**Dobby:** You wanted me all that time? Not just after what you saw at the party? _  
  
“ _Thank fucking Christ!_ ” he releases a breath, willing himself to calm down, he has - at most - ten minutes left before his next class.  
  
**JA:**   _Fuck yes I wanted you then. Is this where you call me a perv again?_  
  
_**Dobby:** It’s where I call you a fucking idiot because we could’ve done this months ago if I’d known! _  
  
**JA:**   _LANGUAGE!_  
  
_**Dobby:** Fuck my language… though I’d rather you fuck me, NGL. Are you alone yet? _  
  
**JA:**   _Jesus, you really do have a filthy mouth! Yes I’m alone, why?_  
  
As soon as the message shows as being delivered, the screen changes to ‘Dobby calling’ and Jensen freezes. He hesitates briefly, then answers the call with a shaky hand, “What the fuck are you playing at? Why are you calling me, _now_?”  
  
“And you say _I’m_ the one with a filthy mouth!” Colin laughs, “I need to hear your voice,” he almost whispering, voice strained and breathy, “I’m close.”  
  
It takes a minute to put the words and sounds to slot together in Jensen’s head, “Shit, Colin, are you _touching yourself_?”, he can hear own his voice getting higher pitched with each word, “Are you fucking _crazy_?”  
  
“It’s, ngh,” breathing heavier, “exceptional circumstances!”  
  
Jensen can feel himself sweating from both arousal and fear, his cock feeling like it’s gone from semi interested to marble in two seconds flat, “You have to stop,” he says urgently, even as he feels his boxers get damp where he’s leaking pre-come into them, “please Colin, you can’t do this!”  
  
“You...can’t...be...serious,” Colin’s breath is hitching between every word, he almost sounds in pain, “c’mon Jensen, _help me_ …”  
  
“Help you?” he hisses, “This is insane!”  
  
“Tell...me...how...much…” another groan, “you...want...to...fuck...me,” the teen is sobbing now, “ _please!_ , and quickly!”  
  
Jensen has to squeeze his dick under the desk to relieve the pressure, the desperation in Colin’s voice is driving him crazy. He throws another glance towards the door, any minute now kids are going to start coming through it. He knows he should just end the call, there’s risky and there’s plain stupid, so he clears his throat to speak. What he means to say is ‘I’m hanging up, now’ but what comes out is a rush of words that he just can’t stop.  
  
“ _Shit_ , Colin, I wanna fuck you so, so much it’s driving me insane. Wanna squeeze that ass of yours, finger you and fuck you for hours. It’s all I’ve been able to think about ever since you walked in here and flashed that _fucking smile_ at me. You were just sat there and still you looked edible. That v-neck was loose around the neck, fuckin’ teasing me where it slipped down to show some collarbone. _God damn it_ I wanted to shove you up against the wall and get my mouth on your neck first, then the rest of you. Please tell me I can do that soon, baby, God I wanna touch you…”  
  
He slams his hand over his mouth to shut himself up, gripping the edge of the desk so hard it’s got to be leaving an imprint on his palm. He’s so turned on by the noises Colin’s making and the mental image his own words have conjured up he can hardly catch his breath. Blood is pounding in his ears, his temples throbbing underneath sweaty skin, like the feeling he gets as he chases his orgasm, but that’s not what going to happen because he _can’t_ touch himself or Colin as much as he wants to right this second. There’s more hitched breaths down the phone, a little mewl followed by a long groan and he knows Colin just came and God he wanted to see that.  
  
Jensen says nothing, not wanting to break the spell, just listening to the sounds of both of their heavy breathing until the bell rings and he jumps out of his chair, almost dropping the phone in the process. He manages to grab it and press it back to his ear and mutter, “You’re gonna kill me!” and hear Colin’s tired laugh in return before the first student enters the classroom. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more text message format (in italics, sender in bold), again serving a purpose!

Colin doesn’t remember his afternoon classes or even getting home from school. He knows he pissed Elle off by rushing home on his own instead of waiting for her, but he did send her a message to say he was leaving and since he feels like his brain is currently mush he doesn’t think that’s bad going. He’s now settled on his bed, propped up on a pile of pillows and staring at his phone. He feels drained from the combined anxiety of not seeing Jensen since Saturday, being completely unsure of how the man would react to seeing him in class earlier today, not to mention the fact he’s recently had an orgasm so strong he couldn’t stand for at least five minutes afterwards. He’s not heard from Jensen since then and he’s getting anxious all over again.  
  
The first few texts between them had been fine - light, flirty, a little bit dirty but then it all went pear shaped. In Colin’s defence, Jensen was the one who turned them sexual almost straight away, but he himself had been the one to go too far, too fast. Has he totally fucked it up with the whole phone sex thing? _Of course you have, idiot!_ a voice in his head that sounds an awful lot like Elle, scolds him.  
  
Rationally he knows that Jensen is probably still at school because it’s only 4PM and teachers are always there longer than students, but he would’ve had the opportunity to message Colin between classes and/or when school finished, but he hasn’t. Does that mean the man’s realised how immature Colin is and, is disappointed in his inability to fight his hormones? By the time 5PM rolls around, he can’t take the not knowing any more. He types out apologies, witty comments and flirty messages, deleting them all without sending a single one. In the end he goes for simplicity.  
  
_**CF:** You OK? _  
  
He’s torn between holding onto the phone until there’s a reply and going for a shower because he’s sweaty, sticky and uncomfortable. The decision is taken out of his hands when the answer pops up almost immediately. He take a deep breath before tapping on it.  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _I guess so._  
  
“Shit!” he whispers, “that doesn’t give me much to work with...”  
  
_**CF:** Are you super pissed at me? _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _I’ve sat through afternoon classes & a staff meeting with a major case of blue balls, what do you think??? _  
  
Colin can’t help but laugh, more relief than anything that Jensen’s not only still speaking to him but also that he probably would’ve messaged sooner if it wasn’t for the meeting. That’s what he’s telling himself, anyway.  
  
_**CF:** I’m sorry. You did kinda start it though! :p _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _What are you, seven? *SMH*  
  
Make no mistake, I’m pissed at you. At myself, too. You know that can’t happen again, right? _  
  
_**CF:** We should both look up self control online then huh? _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _I’d prefer you use a dictionary._  
  
_**CF:** Dude, ever hear of online dictionaries? You’re such a dinosaur! :p _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _Smartass!_  
  
Grinning to himself, he types out the obvious.  
  
_**CF:** I think we already established you *like* my ass! ;) _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _Don’t push your luck, kiddo!_  
  
_**CF:** :p  
  
So … still want me to come to you after school tomorrow? I promise to try & behave myself. _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _No need, I’ll see you in class._  
  
_**CF:** I don’t have English tomorrow, has sexual frustration melted your brain? ;) _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _I’m covering some additional classes for a couple of weeks because of staff sickness, that’s what the impromptu meeting was about._  
  
The thought of being in the same room as Jensen again so soon makes his sweaty skin tingle in a very good way.  
  
_**CF:** Nice! :D Which class? _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _You’ll find out at the same time as everyone else! No special treatment allowed._  
  
_**CF:** Not fair. I need to know in case of emergencies or some shit. _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _You *need* to do the homework your amazingly talented & good looking teacher you set this morning, I’d hate to see a conscientious student such as yourself wind up with in detention… ;)  _

 

§

  
Jensen is full of nervous excitement this morning. Agreeing to cover some classes was a good thing because it shows he’s committed, enthusiastic and he’s pleased to have been asked to do it rather than volunteering himself, given that he’s only been there a few months. Now the realisation that he’s going to be in the same room as Colin on three days a week instead of one is starting to hit home and it’s doing odd things to him. He’s feeling itchy from the level of arousal he’s always in around - or thinking about - Colin, and now they’ve had sex once he knows he’s going to be harder to concentrate on his job because he wants so much more from Colin even though he knows he shouldn’t.  
  
“You can do this,” he mutters to himself in the mirror as he’s straightening his tie, “he’s the damn teenager, not you. Stop obsessing like a love sick puppy!” He gives himself a final look over - his plain white shirt is showing his defined muscles perfectly. A half turn of his body confirms the pants are nice and snug but not too tight. He intends to show Colin he’s not the only one with a fine ass, thank you very much!  
  
He takes a couple of steadying breaths before he enters the classroom, a little on edge because he’s actually running a little late for once - meaning he’s only ten minutes early rather than his usual fifteen - and he can hear the chatter of some students in there already. He grips his travel mug like it’s a lifeline and walks in, quickly glancing around the room, a little relieved when he doesn’t see Colin yet. He has more time to mentally prepare himself and for that he’s thankful.  
  
He busies himself getting the History textbook and test papers out of his messenger bag, aware of the murmuring of students as they enter the room and see that it’s him and not their usual teacher. He can’t help but sigh, then roll his eyes at one girl who loudly proclaims, “Cool, we get the hot teacher today!” which is followed by appreciative noises from some of her classmates, male voice included he’s pleased to hear, even though he thinks the novelty of him being good looking should’ve worn off by now! He doesn’t look up until a shadow falls over the desk and a familiar voice meets his ears, spoken quietly enough to be only for him.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Ackles, _very nice_ to see you.”  
  
Jensen swallows, licks his lips and tries to keep the smile off his face. He looks up into big blue eyes, “Good morning to you, too, Mr. Ford. I’m pleased to see you can be on time for _some_ classes.”  
  
Colin laughs and Jensen can’t help but let the smile take over his face, his stomach making a quick flip flop motion at the same time. He quickly turns his attention back to his papers so he doesn’t end up standing there just grinning at the teen in front of everyone. From the corner of his eye he can see Colin is heading to the same area as in his own class - towards the back, near the window and away from the majority of other students. Sometimes he wishes the kid would sit closer so that he doesn’t have to turn to look solely at him, but at the same time if he was with the rest of the group Jensen would have to look at him more often and that would just be a problem.  
  
He starts walking around the room putting papers on the desks, disgruntled mumbling following in his wake, “Settle down, this test was always going happen, Mr. Kelly had it scheduled before he went on sick leave,” he reaches Colin’s desk - last, of course because clearly he’s a sadist and his subconscious wants him to torment himself - sliding the paper onto it and resting his two fingers on top of it for a few seconds while it registers what the teen is wearing, _Oh for fuck’s sake,_ he momentarily forgets that he was mid sentence before recovering, “um...it’s to gauge how much of the text you know already,” he gives Colin a mini death stare before turning back to his borrowed desk, “since this is a double period you have an hour to complete as much as you can then we’ll discuss any areas you have concerns about. I’ll grade the tests and you’ll get them back next week for those actually interested,” he takes his phone out of his pocket, setting the timer, “work in silence. Your time starts now.”  
  
He sits down, keeping the phone in his hand. He looks around the class until all the students are reading their test before tapping on the screen. 

 

§

  
Colin can’t keep the smirk off his face when Jensen falters. As he watches his teacher tapping away at the phone screen he feels a little smug, even more so when he feels the vibration of a notification on his own phone just like he expected. He chances a glance up at Jensen in between reading the test questions in front of him and silently chuckles at the clear ‘What the fuck are you playing at?’ face being thrown in his direction.  
  
He turns his focus to the paper and thirty seven minutes later by his watch, he’s done. He’s re-read his answers to kill time, he was satisfied with them anyway but there’s little else he can do. He’s felt Jensen’s eyes on him several times, allowing himself the occasional look. Their eyes meet briefly a couple of times, Jensen looking away first on each occasion. He takes the opportunity of Jensen finishing his coffee and paying him no attention to slide his phone out. He came prepared and put it in his left pocket again so he wouldn’t be seen, and there - of course - is the as yet unnamed contact showing in his notifications. After this class he’s going to add a name to it, he’s pretty sure he’s decided on one.  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _I have a good mind to give you that damn detention on principal! You’re pushing your luck AGAIN!_  
  
Checking none of the other kids are looking his way, he awkwards types out a message left handed which is actually harder than he anticipated.  
  
_**CF:** That seems a little unfair, I did my homework as requested though I think you hold a higher opinion of that teacher than I do ;) What other reason could you *possibly* have for detaining me after school? xD_  
  
He hears the vibration of Jensen’s phone on the desk, sliding his own back into his pocket as he watches his reply being read. The subtle, fond look, and ensuing eye roll makes his heart flutter.  
  
The rest of the class passes without major incident or injury for the rest of the class. It had been decidedly more traumatic for him and his teacher. It could be coincidence that had Jensen loosening his tie and drinking a full bottle of water, but it’s far more likely to do with the fact that Colin has spent a fair amount of time sucking on the end of a pen while looking directly at his teacher. It could also be that he accidentally on purpose kept pulling at the edge of his baggy, grey v-neck t-shirt that evidently gets Jensen horny, then stroking his neck and collarbone - repeatedly, and as slowly as possible. What, he had in itch, OK? He actually _did_ have an itch in truth, his skin tingling with the knowledge that he was having such an effect on the gorgeous man at the front of the room. He also had a raging hard on himself by the end of the class from watching Jensen try to look calm but only managing to fidget in his seat. For some reason he didn’t perch on the front of the desk like usual, he stayed behind it. The teen can’t help feeling a sense of achievement at that, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he can get Jensen wound up so easily.  
  
It’s not long before he’s in the cafeteria again, this time purposefully sitting in the same place as yesterday, close to the staff table. He and Elle are comparing notes for their next class - Arts Education, his least favourite and bar far his weakest subject - when he spots Jensen walk in. He watches the older man as best he can whilst trying to listen to his friend explain what the fuck they’re supposed to have studied because it’s all gobbledegook to him. The teen can’t help but feel disappointed when after scanning the room to see where he is, Jensen barely glances at him then purposely sits on the opposite side of the table, his back to Colin. If that’s not a clear message he doesn’t know what is.  
  
“I think I’m gonna go and get some air,” he says in a rush, suddenly not feeling very hungry. His phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket so quickly he almost drops it. Elle raises an eyebrow in a _what the fuck?_ gesture but says nothing.  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _Install WhatsApp on your phone, shithead._  
  
His frown must be noticeable because Elle asks what’s wrong, “Nothing,” he mumbles, distracted by typing a reply.  
  
_**CF:** Why? _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _Just do it!_  
  
_**CF:** Fine, grumpy! Still got blue balls? _  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _Good boy._  
  
He’s becoming annoyed with the shortness and tone of Jensen’s messages but at least he’s not being completely ignored which he guesses is something.  
  
_**CF:** ”Good boy”? Do I look like a fucking dog? _  
  
Jensen’s shoulders shake minutely, telling Colin that he’s laughing and the teen feels slightly less annoyed. The phone vibrates again but he waits until he’s put on his backpack and collected his rubbish before he reads it, purposefully standing by the recycling container where he can see Jensen.  
  
**_Unknown number:_** _Possibly. If you’re lucky I might give you a belly rub! xD_  
  
The teen types his reply and makes sure he’s got Jensen’s attention before pressing send, purposely dropping his empty soda can so he can crouch down and keep looking at the teacher without it being obvious to the whole room.  
  
_**CF:** If *you’re* lucky I might let you rub my belly  & anything else you want to! ;) _  
  
The teacher grins at the message then slides his phone back into his pocket and turns his attention to whatever Ms. Foster is saying to him across the table. Colin rolls his eyes, she’s probably trying to flirt with him again, she’s been doing it for months but why she bothers he doesn’t know, Jensen’s oblivious to it, the clueless idiot. 

 

§

  
Jensen finishes lunch, takes a leak then heads to the the Arts Education classroom, confident in the knowledge Colin has no idea they’ll be in the same room again so soon. This time he totally has the upper hand and has come prepared, a full plan of action already in progress. He let Colin get to him earlier with all the sucking and the neck stroking, he won’t let it happen again.  
  
He loads his laptop up, angles it away from the kids coming into the small classroom and opens the webpage. He pulls out his phone, scans the box on screen and watches as his chats load. While he waits for the bell to ring he scrolls his contacts, impatiently backing in and out until ‘Dobby’ shows as a chat option in WhatsApp.  
  
_**JA:** You took your time installing this, were you jerking off again? _  
  
**_Dobby:_** _Shut up, I had to read some notes for my next class, y’know being a *good boy* like you wanted._  
  
_**JA:** Have fun in there. _  
  
**_Dobby:_** _Trust me, Arts Education is anything but fun! I seriously hate it :(_  
  
Jensen gets up to stand by the door, looking down the corridor. It’s not long before he sees Colin walking in his direction, navigating his way through the students who are making the effort to get to afternoon classes early, completely oblivious to who he’s going to come face to face with any minute now. Jensen lifts his phone and types quickly while he has chance, other kids are getting in the way of his very pleasant view.  
  
_**JA:** Today you might like it more. Look up. _  
  
The ticks go blue immediately and he can’t hold back the smirk as Colin’s head snaps up and he stops short mere feet away from Jensen.  
  
“Fuck!” the teen groans, eyes wide in shock but then crinkling as he smiles.  
  
“ _Language_ , Mr. Ford,” Jensen says in an amused tone when Colin gets closer. He lowers his voice a little even though they probably can’t be heard anyway, “I trust you’re going to behave appropriately this afternoon?”  
  
Colin doesn’t miss a beat, “Hard to say, Sir. I’m at such an impressionable age, you never know who’s looking to lead me astray…” he gives a quick wink and enters the classroom.  
  
“ _Cocky little shit, as usual. You can dish it out but can you take it, kiddo?_ ” Jensen says under his breath, only partly laughing, as he sits down in front of his laptop. He doesn’t type on it yet, though, he goes back to his phone.  
  
_**JA:** Can you see my nipples through this shirt?_  
  
He has to cover his mouth by faking a cough to hide the grin as Colin almost misses the seat reading the message, his eyes immediately going to Jensen’s chest. He sends another message before the kid has a chance to settle properly in the chair.  
  
_**JA:** I really hope you can, unless of course you’d find that distracting in any way? ;) _  
  
Colin looks over at him with wide eyes, clearly not sure how to handle it, and the older man holds back a smirk.  
  
_**JA:** Right now if I could see yours all I’d be able to think about is licking, sucking  & pinching them. Maybe even biting them if you can handle a bit rough. What do you think? _  
  
**_Dobby:_** _OMG, STFU! Don’t do this to me. You’re evil! :(_  
  
“Everyone take your seats, we’ve got work to do,” he looks around the room now he knows he has most people’s attention, not just Colins, “it’s a little stuffy in here, I’m going to turn on the AC for a while...let me know if gets too cold.”  
  
_**JA:** I’m doing this for your benefit. My nipples are looking forward to seeing you! ;) _  
  
He makes a show of removing his tie and opening the top couple of buttons of his shirt, pulling at the fabric to let some cool air in. His eyes find Colin who is staring at him in disbelief which of course Jensen ignores because payback really is a bitch.  
  
“As you can all see I’m not Mr. Roberts and I can tell you I’m honestly pretty clueless when it comes to,” he moves around to the laptop and clicks a couple of times for show because he’s always prepared for lessons, “er...‘Contemporary Dance Choreography From 1980 Onwards’, so how about we all read up on it a little?”  
  
The AC is blowing right over the desk, he can feel the breeze on his neck so it won’t be long before the cool air gets to his chest. This is his thinnest shirt he owns as it turns out, so with any luck Colin will be concentrating on whether or not he can see through it and not tormenting his poor teacher like he did this morning. He continues with his instructions, “Start with,” another couple of taps on the keyboard, this time to load up his chat with ‘Dobby’, “section 7.2 and we’ll go from there. I’ll give you fifteen minutes quiet reading time.”  
  
He waits for the majority of the students to open their books and types a new message on the keyboard, his phone purposely in the middle of the desk. He just about hears the vibration of Colin’s phone as soon as he hits the enter button.  
  
_**JA:** Take off your overshirt!_  
  
The kid of course jumps to check the message, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Jensen keeps his face as straight as he can, typing again before turning to pull the textbook towards him.  
  
_**JA:** Come on, take it off. Wanna see as much skin as you can show me in public! _  
  
“Phone away, please, Mr. Ford,” he says loud enough for the whole room to hear, smirking as Colin scrambles to shove it in his pocket as quickly as possible, noting with more amusement that it’s gone into the left pocket, exactly as he’d hoped it would. Now all he has to do is…  
  
_**JA:** All I can think about now is pushing up your shirt  & touching you. Better still, getting you naked_  
  
A minute wait before he sends another.  
  
_**JA:** I bet you’d beg so pretty to get my hands all over you again. _  
  
Two minutes delay this time, then send.  
  
_**JA:** It’s making me *so* hot thinking about it._  
  
He can see Colin’s irritation and curiosity getting the better of him, already. Another couple of minutes and _there it is_ , the hand going into his pocket. The teen’s eyes go wider still as he reads, visibly swallowing and looking around the room. As Colin looks at him, Jensen ever so casually taps his finger on the desk to draw attention to where his phone is. The confused look on Colin’s face is absolutely adorable and he wants to kiss the expression right off him… later, for sure.  
  
**_Dobby:_** _How the fuck are you doing this?_  
  
He puts on his most innocent face and replies.  
  
_**JA:** Web version. Us dinosaurs know a thing or two after all!  
  
Are you thinking about my hard nipples or would you prefer my hard cock? xD _  
  
**_Dobby:_** _Piss off, you’re an evil motherfucker, you know that?_  
  
_**JA:** Again with the swearing, I’m definitely going to put that dirty mouth of yours to better use! Any ideas? ;) _  
  
That one seals it, Jensen has all the power from here and he can _see_ the pulse in Colin’s neck pounding so if the blood is pumping so well, it’s time.  
  
“Bring that phone to me, Mr. Ford,” he says, the impatience only partly faked, he stupidly ended up turning himself on as well as Colin, “you’ve already been warned!”  
  
A look of panic spreads across his young lover’s face, he opens his mouth a couple of times and Jensen holds out his hand dramatically, waiting for the device to be brought to him. He’s pleased to see that Colin shifts in his seat, subtly moving his - unfortunately still on - overshirt to cover his groin. He takes pity on the teen - he can’t push it too much further - so stands and walks to Colin’s desk. He leans over him slightly when he gets there, another little display of him having the advantage, holding his hand out again. Colin reluctantly gives him the phone. _Bingo!_  
  
“You can collect it from my classroom at the end of the day.”  
  
Seeing as he has his back to the rest of the room Jensen bites his lip in a way he’s been told on numerous occasions is sexy as Hell before he stares at Colin with an expectant look. He sees the second the penny drops and the teen realises he’s not only been well and truly played, but now also has a valid reason for being in Jensen’s classroom after school. Jensen winks before he turns away and cranks up the AC even more.


	9. Chapter 9

Colin spends his free period pacing around the small enclosed reading garden outside the school library. There’s only one other person there but she pays him no mind, earbuds firmly in place and nose in a book, he’s not even sure the girl is aware of anything going on around her which is why he stays.  
  
His first few laps of the garden had been about getting his body under control, the AC in the classroom had cooled his skin but not his teenage libido. Jensen, the bastard, let the room temperature drop so much that some of the other students complained about being cold. Colin hadn’t dared add anything to the comments from around the room, not sure his voice was working properly, but what was in full working order was his dick. No surprises, there, especially when he inevitably looked at Jensen’s chest and found that he could most definitely see the man’s nipples through his shirt. He shouldn’t be allowed to wear a shirt that thin in public - even from a distance he could see the dusky pink outline through it, which obviously lead to him remembering seeing them uncovered and close up that past weekend. He’s also very conscious of his own hard nipples had become and the pleasure/pain feeling of his shirt rubbing them as he fidgeted to get comfortable with what currently felt like a baseball bat in the confines of his jeans.  
  
After his body cooled down from the heat of arousal it was time to try and calm his anger. He was going to _kill_ Jensen. Yeah in a way he probably deserved the payback but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. In the same way Jensen was yesterday, Colin is angry with himself for falling for the man’s - in his opinion, cruel - tricks, but he’s fifteen for fuck’s sake, his body is running on mostly hormones and when the man of his dreams is right there and purposely teasing him, how’s he expected not to react? _Fuck!_ he shouts, adding, “sorry, sorry” when he makes the girl jump out of her skin.  
  
He checks his watch since he doesn’t have his phone to see what time it is and sees there are fifteen minutes until the end of classes. He goes back inside, pisses like a racehorse because it’s the first time he’s had the chance, it’s difficult to do with a hard on. He washes his hands then turns the water almost cold, splashing it on his face then running his hand over the back of his neck to cool down and wash away some of the sweat. He does the same with his throat, not caring that the edges of his v-neck are getting damp, then sets off on the walk across the other side of the building to Jensen’s classroom.  
  

§

  
In all his teaching years Jensen’s never been so keen to see a school day end. His frustration is affecting his mood and he knows he’s been a lot harsher than he needed to be on the 10th grade students who were chatting at the back of his class, but they’re there to _learn_ , damn it, not piss about. Colin’s phone has been vibrating in his pocket and it’s driving him mad. It must have gone off at least five times, and who the fuck needs to send him so many messages when he’s supposed to be _studying_? He refuses to look, though, it’s an invasion of Colin’s privacy and none of his business, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying. When it goes off _again_ he pulls it out of his pocket, throws it into his desk drawer and slams it with more force than necessary, the sound loud in the quiet room.  
  
“Mr. Ackles?” a timid voice says from somewhere around the middle of the room. He looks up to see Helen Morgan, one of his best students, with her hand half raised. He nods and she continues, “Are we going to get our assignments back today? It’s just that being so close to our report cards it’s good to see what grades we’re looking at…”  
  
“ _Shit_!” he mutters, having totally forgotten to hand them out at the start of the lesson, “Yes of course,” he tries to sound upbeat, “I was just seeing who was paying attention!” The answering scoffs from around the room tell him no-one’s buying it, “OK, I admit my mind’s elsewhere.”  
  
He takes the papers from his bag and hands them all out, not in any hurry. He’s actually considering letting them all go early just so the day will end but thinks better of it, he really doesn’t have a valid excuse. He returns to his desk, his back to the class while they all digest their mostly passing grades and stares at the open copy of ‘ _Dracula_ ’ lying there. It’s one of his favourite books but today he’s had enough. Every mention of necks, red lips and the other blatantly obvious sexual connotations of the book are just making him think more about Colin. Forget blue balls, he’s pretty sure his would classify as purple by now. He’s not been this pent up with sexual frustration since his teens. _You’re a grown man, for fuck’s sake, pull yourself together_ , he tells himself. When the bell finally rings to signal the end of the day, he almost jumps out of his skin from being lost in thought, his mind really is elsewhere.  
  
Having got his heart rate somewhat under control he flops back down in his chair, rubbing his temples as the kids file out, jumping again when he hears, “Are you alright, Sir?” he looks up to see Helen standing there grasping her paper, obviously wanting to talk about it. He groans internally, cursing himself for being so unprofessional.  
  
“I just have a bad headache, how can I help you, Helen?” She opens her mouth to speak when someone approaches his left side and it distracts them both, “Colin,” he says, curtly, “please wait outside, I’ll call you back in when I’m finished here.”  
  
Both Colin and Helen frown at him but the boy does as he’s been asked, not without throwing a dirty look Jensen’s way before doing so.  
  
“It’s OK,” Helen says, “I can speak to you another time.”  
  
“It’s fine,” he replies, knowing as soon as he speaks she’s heard his failed attempt at sounding completely genuine, but continues nevertheless, “what’s up?”  
  
After assuring her that the fact that she went over the word count by fifty didn’t unduly affect her grade, he walks her to the door and waits until she’s a few feet away before turning to look at Colin who’s sat on the floor, “Come in,” he says, already turning to go back to his desk. He stands between his chair and the desk, leaning over slightly, hands in his pockets. Colin comes to a stop in front of the desk, looking somewhat pissed off, himself, which Jensen has to admit is fair.  
  
“You understand why I had to confiscate your phone, Mr. Ford?” he says loud enough to carry out into the corridor through the door he purposely left open.  
  
Colin glares at him before answering, “Yes, Sir,” he replies shortly and just as loudly.  
  
Jensen nods then sighs, opening the drawer and retrieving the phone. He runs his thumb over the screen a couple of times, “You’re a popular boy, today,” he says, tone quieter and a little softer than it has been.  
  
Colin reaches out to take it from him, his fingertips touching Jensen’s own and just that’s enough to send heat through the older man with how on edge he is. He drops his hand and glances at the door before nodding at the phone, “Sit down,” he says, allowing his eyes to quickly sweep over Colin’s exposed neck, “at the back,” he adds, turning away to go and close the door.  
  
Ten minutes must have passed since the bell rang and the corridor outside is empty. He returns to his desk packing up his book and water bottle in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and pushing the chair under it to look like he’s left. He can feel Colin’s eyes on him the whole time and when he finally turns around the teen looks down at the phone in his hand.  
  
“Elle telling me she’s going to Rachel’s place after school so can’t help me do whatever the fuck ridiculous homework you set about dancing that _nobody gives a shit about_ , my mom saying she’ll be home late from work, and a Discord message asking if I want to play Fortnite duos, tonight,” he says in a bored tone before looking directly at Jensen, “no state secrets or hook ups, _just in case you were wondering_ ,” he adds with more than a little sarcasm.  
  
Jensen swallows, more than a little relieved even though he has no right to be jealous, he and Colin don’t have any agreements or even a formal relationship for that matter. Another look at the door to make sure nobody’s there then he nods and walks past Colin into the storeroom, dumping his bag on a shelf.  
  
“Get in here!”, he commands. When he hears the immediate scrape of the chair and Colin’s hurried footsteps coming towards him he can’t help but smile and shake his head . He’s facing into the room, the teen won’t see the smile so he lets out a breath and allows his shoulders to relax a little. “Close the door,” more smiling when it’s done in a heartbeat, “now lock it.” He turns to see Colin fumbling with the keys which Jensen left in the lock for just this reason. He never realised how sneaky he could be given the right motivation.  
  
He watches Colin turn back around and take a step away from the door. There’s a defiant look on his face but he’s clearly waiting for his next instruction and Jensen had no idea how hot that could be. He can feel himself getting literally hot under the collar, having put his tie back on after Arts Education class to stop some of the draught from the AC. He loosens it and pops the top button of his shirt, not missing the way Colin’s eyes follow every movement, his chest rising and falling as he’s taking in fast, shallow breaths through his open mouth. There are butterflies in Jensen’s stomach and his cock is twitching. His own eyes are drawn again to Colin’s mouth, who obviously notices where the older man is looking and licks his lips before dragging his teeth over the bottom one, biting gently. It’s a simple gesture but it’s the push Jensen needs.  
  
He strides forward, crowding Colin and making him back up. He grabs the boy’s upper arms firmly, not even feeling bad about the small wince Colin lets out. He moves the teen to a section of wall next to the door before releasing the limbs. He’s looking right into Colin’s eyes, pleased to see them glazed with lust and thinks his own are no doubt in the same state. They’ve barely even touched and Jensen can feel sweat prickling his skin. He brings his left hand up, placing it on the wall beside Colin’s ear, the right gripping the collar of _that fucking t-shirt_.  
  
“Do you think wearing,” he pulls it to one side to expose the juncture between neck and shoulder, “ _this_ , is funny?” Colin swallows, breathing harsher but says nothing, “Is this a joke to you?” Jensen demands, stepping closer, leaning in and feeling Colin’s hot breath on his cheek. His eyes are drawn to the pulse beating a tattoo under the expanse of pale, unblemished skin which is begging for Jensen’s lips to worship it, “ _Well_?”  
  
A hot hand grips Jensen’s hip and Colin shakes his head, “No, Sir,” he whispers.  
  
Colin’s scent fills his nostrils as he steps closer and it’s making his cock throb, “Then why,” he grips the fabric tighter still, “are you wearing it?” he moves his left hand to the teen’s chin and holds it firmly to make sure they’re eye to eye.  
  
Colin licks his lips again before a small smirk crosses them, “To get you hot, _Sir_!”  
  
“Huh, is that right?” he rasps, waiting for some kind of response from the boy, who swallows again, his chest heaving and just nods. Jensen slides his hand from chin to cheek and smashes their lips together, making them both moan. It makes Colin grab the front of his shirt and Jensen pulls away abruptly, leaving the teen to blink as he processes the loss, “And you say _I’m_ the dick! You’re a fucking tease and I won’t stand for it!”  
  
As soon as Colin’s eyes come back into focus he moves his hands to Jensen’s shoulders and pushes, causing the older man to stumble a little, caught off guard. That smug grin creeps back over the teen’s face, shrugging out of his overshirt and very slowly peeling off the t-shirt. He leans back against the wall and runs the middle finger of his right hand up and down his chest twice, licking his lips and throwing a glare at Jensen, “Oh yeah?” he says, voice much deeper than before, “What are you going to do about it?”  
  
Heat floods through Jensen’s entire body and this combined with the trouble he’s having getting air into his lungs, makes him sway a little on the spot. He’s speechless for a moment, trying to find the right words to answer the question, he figures his brain has every right to be offline given the sight in front of him. He tugs at his tie, taking his time unknotting it to allow him to catch his breath. Seeing Colin watching his every move, he very slowly starts to undo the buttons on his shirt, while walking towards the teen. He considers taking it off but decides against it, choosing instead to leave it hanging open while he presses back up against Colin, rolling his hips and pressing their groins together. Colin clutches Jensen’s shoulders and moans, the older man leaning in to kiss him to catch the sound, “Shhh, gotta be quiet, OK?” he whispers then pulls back to look at this gorgeous creature.  
  
There’s a desperate look on his face and a bead of sweat is running down Colin’s neck from behind his ear and it brings Jensen’s attention right back to the fact that that neck he’s so taken with is fully exposed and his for the taking. He takes a step back and angles his hip so their cocks aren’t touching, he doesn’t want them to just rut against each other which is exactly what will happen if he doesn’t take some control. He bends down to catch the bead of sweat on his tongue just before it reaches the collarbone, humming at the heat of Colin’s skin and the salty sweet taste of him. He slowly trails his lips upwards, feather light, more of a brush of skin than a kiss but it makes Colin shiver and moan all the same. When Jensen gets to the pulse point he sweeps his tongue over it before pressing his lips to it, feeling the heat and the pressure of the blood pushing through the vein underneath before scraping his teeth over it. Colin’s breath hitches and his hands grasp both of Jensen’s hips, causing the older man to huff out a laugh against hot skin, “Like that, huh?”  
  
Colin’s answer can only be classed as - much to Jensen’s delight - a whimper, so he moves further up, nosing then licking behind the kid’s ear, feeling him shiver again. Next he makes his way over to Colin’s shoulder, first trailing his finger over it followed shortly by lips. He seals his mouth around a particularly fragile area of skin and sucks hard, soothing it with his tongue as he enjoys the slightly pained gasp falling from Colin’s lips, “God you’re beautiful,” he whispers, sliding his own shirt open to expose his left nipple, pressing closer to line it up with Colin’s own causing them both to hiss, “Sore?” he asks, knowing what the answer is going to be.  
  
“Some bastard left the AC on earlier, I don’t think they’ve thawed out yet!”  
  
“This won’t do,” Jensen says, one more kiss to that gorgeous neck before moving to Colin’s throat, and lower to his pecs, “you’re giving me coherent sentences, Let’s see what I can do about that,” he finishes and bends to suck hard on the teen’s right nipple, at the same time as squeezing the neglected cock that been jerking against his hip. Colin actually sobs, then.  
  
“Please,” he pleads in a breathy voice, “touch me, Jen, I need to you touch me! _Please, please, please_!”  
  
The laughter comes tumbling out, “Oh baby, begging already? Wait until I get you in my bed and can take all the time I want to tease you,” his hand working its way into Colin’s jeans, then under the waistband of his boxers. He kisses the teen’s addictive red lips, before sliding his hand out of Coin’s jeans to undo them and push them and the boxers down enough just to free his burning hot cock, “then you’ll really know what begging is!”  
  
He looks down to see Colin’s cock is twitching, the purple, angry looking head soaked with pre-come and winces slightly at how uncomfortable that must be, “You wanna come, baby boy, huh?” the tone comes out mocking but he can hear the desperation in his own words. He looks up to wild eyes, the teen is mouthing the word ‘yes’ and nodding but the only sound he’s making is a gasping, wheezing sound. Jensen’s own cock throbs in sympathy and he knows he’s almost as desperate as Colin so he makes the decision to put him out of his misery, especially under the circumstances of where they are. He gently spreads the slippery pre-come down Colin’s shaft and the kid’s knees buckle, meaning Jensen has to shift quickly to take some of his weight, “Whoa, easy, tiger!” His laugh turns to a moan as a large, hot hand squeezes his cloth covered cock and he nearly comes right there, “ _Fuck_!”  
  
Colin makes a loud protesting noise as Jensen releases him in favour of getting his own cock out but he shushes the teen, reaching back down to take him in hand again, a steady pace and pressure, no more teasing. The mewl Colin makes sends a shiver through Jensen, definitely gonna need to hear that _a lot more_ in future. To say they both need to come right now is the understatement of the fucking century, so he grabs Colin’s hand and leads it to his cock, letting out a pained groan of his own at how good it feels to finally get some direct attention.  
  
Colin’s head is thrashing from side to side as he gets closer, the muscles between his neck and shoulders pulled taut. The next thing he knows, Jensen is biting down hard on the flesh there, quickly covering the teen’s mouth with his free hand as he shouts out and comes all over both of theirs stomachs and chests. Jensen watches, mesmerised, as Colin gasps for air, sweat dripping from him and a look of surprise on his face, “Jesus, I didn’t know I could come that hard!” he pants out, an embarrassed laugh shaking his shoulders.  
  
There’s a buzzing throughout his head and body, now, a heat under his skin that’s making him dizzy, “Colin, please,” he nods to his own cock which the teen grips without preamble, giving Jensen exactly what he needs. He finds himself being pulled in for a kiss that’s all tongue, teeth and hot breath. Colin’s left hand snakes up in to Jensen’s hair, tugging hard so he has complete control over whether the older man can move it or not, the strength behind it taking him by surprise but it’s certainly not something he’s opposed to. The teen adjusts his grip on Jensen’s cock, firmer and more insistent. His hands scrabble to touch any part of his young lover’s skin as he can as he feels his orgasm closing in.  
  
“Look at me,” Colin demands, and that’s it, the tension that’s been building snaps and Jensen feels like he’s coming with his whole body rather than his dick. He’s pretty sure he shouted out because Colin’s mouth is on his, muffled noises between the two of them.  
  
Jensen sinks to his knees, vaguely registering the change in temperature as he hits the floor, but not giving a shit. Collin’s hand finds his, squeezing tight before leaning over to give him a kiss that takes away what little breath Jensen has left., “I hope you know I’m keeping you,” he says as soon as he has control over his body again. The smile that Colin gives him is so big and dopey Jensen thinks his that feeling in his chest might actually be his heart missing a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have plot in my head, I promise, it's just that the muse evidently wants porn! More story will follow, shortly!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Colin's mouth runs away with him; and sneaky Jensen is sneaky!

“Are you even listening to a word I’m saying? Colin! _COLIN_!”  
  
The teen blinks, pulling himself out of a _very_ pleasant daydream to push away Elle’s finger that’s poking him insistently in the arm, “Fuck off, will you?”  
  
“What the fuck is your _problem_ , these days?” she asks, more angrily than he deserves, in his opinion.  
  
He’s losing patience fast with her these days, it seems every little thing irritates him basically because she’s not Jensen. It’s not fair, he knows this but he can’t help the way he feels. He breathes heavily through his nose in frustration, “I have a lot on my mind, can’t you just leave me be?”  
  
She flicks her long blonde hair back over her shoulder and slams her textbook shut before stuffing it into her bag along with her laptop, “ _Fine_ , if that’s what you want, I’ll do _just_ that!” He watches his friend stomp around his room to collect her jacket and shoes. She’s ranting about this, that and the other under her breath, listing various reasons why he’s a terrible friend and she’d be better off without him, most of which he’s tuning out because he’s heard it all before a thousand times and knows she never means it. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, checking he’s not missed any notifications despite having the volume on loud and on vibrate. By the time he’s confirmed there’s nothing there he tunes back into Elle just in time to hear something he never expected from her.  
  
“I hate to use a cliché but you really do need to get laid, Colin,” she’s turned back to face him, one hand on her hip, the other gripping her bag and shoes, “it might put you in a better mood!”  
  
Colin’s mouth runs away with him before his brain has engaged, he slides off the edge of the bed and stands right up in her face, “For your information, Elle, I _am_ getting laid!” No sooner have the words left his lips he feels like his stomach contents are about to follow, “Shit, I didn’t…I mean I’m...um, seeing someone,” he trails off, searching his friend’s face for a hurt expression that’s bound to appear any second now. Instead he’s shocked to see her face split into a wide grin.  
  
“I _knew_ it!” she shouts, eyes twinkling with glee. She drops her bag and shoes, rushing forward towards him, taking both of his hands in hers and pulling him to sit on the edge of the bed with her. She sits down, twisting her body towards his, “you’re checking your phone every five minutes and you’re in a world of your own, come on, I need details!”  
  
His heart is pounding, what the hell is he supposed to say? He can’t tell her anything but she’s his best friend - recent irritations aside - and he doesn’t want to lie to her, “I can’t,” he wipes his sweaty palms on his thighs, “it’s still new. And private. I didn’t say anything because…” he leaves it open, not knowing how to finish the sentence.  
  
“Oh come on,” she says, excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed, “there must be _something_ you can tell me. Is it someone at school?”  
  
He weighs up the pros and cons of telling her it is. The main pro is that maybe she’ll let it drop for a while, but that leads to the main con of her not being able to let anything go for long and she’ll be watching him like a hawk, probably pointing to several girls a day asking if she’s the one. He sighs and wrings his hands, it’s difficult enough trying to keep his longing looks at Jensen as inconspicuous as possible as it is, there’s no way he’ll manage it under scrutiny. He quickly comes up with the answer which is most honest he can be, hoping to misdirect as much as possible, “It’s … kinda… it’s someone older so we don’t see much of each other.”  
  
Elle frowns at him, “That it, that’s all you’re going to give me? That barely narrows it down, practically half the school is older than us!”  
  
“It’s all you’re getting,” he replies in a tone that leaves no room for argument. His friend opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off, “I mean it, Elle, it’s personal and I’m not telling you anything!”  
  
“But…”  
  
“ _No_!” he yells, “Please, just let me have this for myself?” He takes her hand in his and gives her the biggest puppy eyes he’s ever tried to pull off. His heart pounds while he’s waiting for her to respond, feeling like every second is a minute where he’s starved of air. Eventually she lets out a sigh that makes it clear she’s agreeing under complete duress, and he can’t help but throw his arms around her, “Thank you!” 

 

§

  
  
“Mr. Johnson, Miss Morgan and Mr. Ford, I’ll like to see you after class today, please.” Jensen says as he’s handing out text books for the lesson. He looks over to the named students in turn, each of them giving him the same confused look, “Nothing to worry about, I’d like to run something by you all.”  
  
Colin is the last of the trio to nod, his eyes lingering a little longer than the others and with a little more intrigue, probably because it’s a chance to spend a tiny bit more time with his lover.  
  
In the week since they’d had sex in the storeroom they’ve only managed to see each other in class, Jensen’s own and the ones he’s been covering. He’s been busy with lesson plans, reading up on the subjects he’s not familiar with in case the kids have questions for the other classes, and wanting to get as much prepared as possible for the next couple of weeks so he can enjoy his downtime over Thanksgiving before he has to go home for Christmas. He doesn’t want to think about that until he has to, he has more pressing concerns… like finding a way to spend with Colin out of school, for starters. Quick phone calls and messages just aren’t enough and honestly, at this point he’s not sure if it’s Colin or him who’s the lovesick teenager.  
  
When the bell rings, Jensen’s relieved. He loves his job, he really does, it’s just that his high stress level is making him edgy and causing the days to drag because it’s not sleeping as well as usual. The three he asked to stay are all making their way to his desk looking for all the world like they’re walking to the gallows, “You guys don’t need to look so worried, you’ve not done anything wrong,” at the unconvinced looks he continues, “I wanted to offer you some advice as to how you might improve your grades, _if_ that’s what you want.”  
  
“I don’t understand, Sir,” Mark Johnson, the most timid of the three says, “are you saying we’re not doing well? I mean, you’ve given me B’s on my last three assignments…”  
  
“Mine, too,” Helen replies, sounding affronted, “I thought that was good enough?”  
  
Jensen raises his hands in a surrendering gesture, “Don’t take it the wrong way, guys. Obviously I want all my students to do well, however you three are the most capable in the class and also have the most potential to improve,” he rubs his temples, feeling like he’s not being clear because his head is killing him, “I’m not putting any pressure on any of you, I’m just saying that if you wanted to go the extra mile I’ll support you. It’s a _suggestion_ , not a requirement, OK?”  
  
The two who had spoken are muttering something he’s not really hearing, he’s trying to push away the throbbing in his head and focus on Colin who’s looking at him with a small, puzzled look, but nothing more.  
  
Mark speaks again, “Oh, right, well thanks but I’m averaging a B over all my classes and with after school clubs I’ve really got a lot on my plate, Sir. I also have to help with my sisters, too…” he trails off, clutches his books and throws an apologetic look, “I‘m sorry, I have to go. Can we talk next class?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Jensen says, disappointed, but trying to keep his tone friendly. He looks at them all in turn, “like I said, no pressure. Think about it and get back to me, yeah?”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” they say in unison before heading towards the door.  
  
His boy is the last - of course - and as the boy reaches him, Jensen puts out and arm to stop him, “Colin,” he breaks contact quickly when the others look back, “can you stay a second?”  
  
Jensen follows the other two and closes the door after them, letting out a sigh before he turns back to Colin, “Well that could’ve gone better!” he half laughs. The teen is giving him a soft smile and it immediately makes Jensen feel lighter, returning it with ease.  
  
“If you wanted to get me alone you only had to ask, I wouldn't take much persuading!” Colin says, teasingly.  
  
Jensen takes a couple of steps closer, then decides it’s safer not to given that they’re in plain sight. He folds his arms across his chest to stop himself reaching out and pulling the boy towards him. He lets out an impatient groan, “Fuck, all I can think about is how much I want to get you alone,” Colin’s smile broadens into a grin, “but first things first, I meant what I said. As your teacher I do think you have the potential to raise your grade to an A, it will just take a little extra effort on your part. There are papers I can give you, additional reading I can set. There’s also college applications to think about, I know you have plenty of time, yet, but it’s worth considering maybe including yourself in, I dunno, after school clubs… show you can join in socially as well academically, ya know?” he knows it’s coming out in a rush but for some reason he feels nervous. He needs to be professional and make his point, be the responsible teacher and maybe _then_ he can do something about this pull he has towards Colin that’s driving him to distraction.  
  
The teen blinks at the speed of the words coming out of his mouth, the grin had faded while he was talking and Jensen’s stomach twists a little at being the one to make that happen, but then those sinful pink lips morph into a smirk, “I get all that, but if it’s _extracurricular activities_ you’re getting at, it’s kinda redundant, don’t you think? I’m _more_ than willing to join in anything with you on that front!” he winks and it sends heat rushing through Jensen’s body, “Honestly, I’m happy with my grades, I want to enjoy what free time I have,” he glances down at the floor, a moment of doubt, “and I’d like to spend as much of it with you as I can… if that’s still what you want?” Colin winces a little at that as if he didn’t mean to make it question, and Jensen feels an even stronger urge to wrap his arms around him.  
  
Glancing at the door - it’s lunchtime and there are people everywhere, after all - Jensen nods then raises his chin, indicating to the back of the room before picking up a stray book from the desk in front of him and handing to Colin “put this away,”  
  
The teen takes it immediately and rushes to open the door to the storeroom. Another glance at the classroom door and Jensen follows him, walking in as Colin throws the book on a shelf, dropping his backpack on the floor and striding towards Jensen. The older man opens his arms and is immediately overwhelmed with his lover’s body heat where he’s practically thrown himself into Jensen’s arms. Colin is hot, lean and comforting in his embrace yet he forces himself to take a step back. He doesn’t break contact completely, though, holding one of the teen’s hands and sliding the other to his cheek, he leans in and presses a kiss to waiting pink lips.  
  
Colin makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat that goes straight to Jensen’s dick, “Mmm,” he pulls back again, immediately rubbing the baby soft skin of Colin’s cheek, “we gotta stop,” he says even as he’s leaning in again for another quick kiss, “ungh, I really love a repeat performance in here but last time was stupid, it was too risky. We need to find another way.”  
  
“I know,” Colin says, dejectedly, “I just...” he laces his long fingers through Jensen’s, “I want to spend time with you.”  
  
The quickening of Jensen’s heart is very noticeable to him as he squeezes the hot hand in his, “That’s what I want, too,” he says, honestly, “what are you doing Saturday?”  
  
“Um, the usual I guess. Grocery shopping and errands with my mom then I’m supposed to be hanging out with Elle watching movies and stuff in the evening. Rachel said she’ll come and hang, but we know it’s because Elle’s parents don’t want us left alone in the house while they’re away.”  
  
Jensen can’t help but feel disappointed, “Oh OK, well if you have plans…” he leaves it open, knowing it’s selfish to expect Colin to cancel but being hopeful all the same.  
  
“You should come,” the excitement is clear in his voice, “yeah, you have to, Jen. You’re Rachel’s friend, nobody would question it!”  
  
Jensen sighs, “Of course they would!”  
  
“No,” Colin replies, “they’d question us being at _your_ house. You’d be visiting a friend, that’s all.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head, “We can’t, baby, I’m sorry. One careless comment overheard by the wrong person...,” he’s already pulling Colin back into his arms as he says it and he feels like shit, more so when Colin clings to him and after a few seconds lets out a pitiful whining noise, burying his face in Jensen’s chest. 

§

  
  
Colin rolls onto his back, letting out a sigh as there’s a knock on his bedroom door for the third time in twenty minutes. He considers ignoring it again but doesn’t think he’ll get away with it for much longer, “Yeah?” he calls out, his throat scratchy.  
  
“Honey, are you awake?” he doesn’t have time to reply before his mom has opened the door and stepped inside his room, “Are you feeling alright, it’s not like you to still be in bed at this time on a Saturday?”  
  
“I didn’t hear you get in last night,” he says, completely ignoring her last question, “did your shift run over again?”  
  
His mom sits on the end of his bed, rubbing his lower leg, “Yeah, I’m sorry, didn’t you get my text?”  
  
“Yeah,” he sighs, “guess I fell asleep.” she has that worried mom look on her face and he feels bad.  
  
“I’m going to the grocery store, are you gonna get your lazy ass up and come with me?” he’s tempted to say that he just wants to be left alone when she adds, “If you don’t, you know I’m just gonna buy healthy snacks, there’ll be no sugar, no fat…”  
  
He huffs out a laugh despite himself, “OK fine, I’m sure withholding junk food from a teenager is against human rights, by the way!”  
  
His mom laughs, “Nice try, kiddo,” she says, some of the worry replaced with a teasing tone, “We’re leaving in half an hour, get moving.”  
  
Two hours later they’re waiting at the checkout, the supermarket is crazy busy and Colin is miserable, “I should’ve stayed in bed” he grumbles, watching the cashier scanning items at what has to be the slowest pace possible.  
  
“You should’ve got up earlier!” his mom chides.  
  
He rolls his eyes, “Even doing homework would be more exciting than this!”  
  
There’s a chuckle from somewhere to his left, “I hope you’re not implying the homework I set is _boring_ , Mr. Ford!”  
  
As soon as he registers the voice, Colin’s head whips around. He’s pretty sure his mouth is open enough to be catching flies as he takes in what he’s seeing. Jensen is maybe five feet away in the queue at the next register and looks stupidly hot in distressed jeans, snug black t-shirt and lightweight leather jacket. His usually neat and perfectly combed and parted hair is now messier and he’s effortlessly pulling off the semi styled bedhead look. The combination takes Colin’s brain offline for some time until Jensen speaks again.  
  
“Colin? Are you OK?” he says, voice light and joking, but the teen can also hear the smugness in there as well.  
  
“Jen..um, Mr. Ackles,” he stammers, “what are you doing here?”  
  
The beautiful older man smiles so that his eyes crinkles, “Well despite what some people think, us teachers _are_ human meaning we do, in fact, need to eat so we shop like everyone else!”  
  
Colin’s can feel his face getting warmer from a combination of embarrassment and arousal, “Uh…” _So intelligent!_ , he thinks when nothing else comes out of his mouth beside a low gurgling which is hopes is audible only to him.  
  
Jensen’s laughing now, he stops putting his shopping on the conveyor and holy shit, he’s walking towards them! Colin watches dumbfounded as Jensen stretches his hand out. For a second he thinks it’s coming towards him and has a panic before he realises he’s reaching to shake his mom’s hand, “Hi, I’m Jensen Ackles, Colin’s English teacher.”  
  
“Oh, hi, lovely to meet you,” she says, shaking his hand, “I hope he behaves himself in class.”  
  
“ _Mom_!” Colin barks, the ‘you’re embarrassing me’ tone is clear in his voice and he wants to curl up and die on the spot.  
  
Jensen is meeting his eyes with an amused look, “I can safely say that Colin is probably my most _attentive_ student!” he turns back to the teen’s mom, “He’s a pleasure to have in my classroom, Mrs. Ford.”  
  
OK, Colin was wrong, _now_ he wants to die from embarrassment at the way his mom is practically preening him, ruffling his hair and hugging him towards her; and the frustration of Jensen’s teasing...not to mention that he’s half hard in his jeans just from being near the man looking the way he does, “Kill me know!”  
  
“Aww, honey, it’s good you’re paying attention to your studies, I’m proud of you.”  
  
He opens his mouth to say something, he’s not sure what, when a shout from behind Jensen interrupts them, “Hey, buddy, are you gonna finish here?”  
  
Jensen turns back to glance at the impatient guy who’s next in line, “I better go,” he flashes a genuine smile, “You take care, now,” he says to Colin’s mom, his Texas drawl out in full. He turns to meet the teen’s eyes and another flare of heat runs through Colin’s body, “Don’t forget to do that homework, kiddo, I’ll see you soon!” he winks before turning away, swaying his hips a little more than usual and drawing Colin’s attention to the man’s ass, leaving the teen to gape some more. _Goddamn, that’s a fine ass!_  
  
Thankfully by the time they’ve paid for their shopping and are loading it into the car, Colin’s heartbeat has returned to normal, though he can’t get the image of Jensen looking like _that_ out of his head. He takes a deep breath and does his best to push thoughts of how much he’d like to peel those clothes off the man, despite how good he looks in them, aside, because it’s making his dick twitch and he really doesn’t need his mom to see that, “I’ll take the cart back,” he says, knowing it’ll give him a chance to calm down a little.  
  
  
“Wow, I mean seriously, _wow_!” his mom gushes as soon as he climbs into the car, “Ellen and Rachel said Mr. Ackles was hot but that doesn’t do him justice, damn, he’s _smoking hot_! How does anyone study with him in the room?” she’s blushing slightly and fanning herself with her hand, “I’m sure looking forward to parent teacher conference, now!” she teases, winking at Colin.  
  
“Mom, just stop, you’re embarrassing yourself!” he snaps at her, his blood is boiling with jealousy. Rationally he knows that there are a lot of people lusting after Jensen but the man is _his_ , for fucks sake. Hearing whispers from the kids at school is one thing, this is somehow different, “He’s like, a decade younger than you, it’s gross!” and yeah, he gets his hypocrisy because Jensen is - he guesses - a minimum of ten years older than him, too, but so what?  
  
His mom laughs and gives him a wicked grin, making an appreciative noise in the back of her throat, “Oh honey, that just means he has extra energy! He looks like he works out, too..” she trails off and it’s obvious she’s mentally picturing Jensen working out, “so stamina, too…”  
  
Colin’s furious, now, he’s curling his hands into fists and pressing his short nails into his palms in an effort not to smash everything within reach. His brain goes immediately back to the first text conversation he had with Jensen when he too mentioned stamina, and it makes him more angry that his mom would think it, let alone say it.Again, irrational but hey, sue him. He turns and stares out of the windshield, unable to look at her, “Mom, will you please _SHUT UP_? That’s my teacher!” is the most reasonable thing he can think to say at that moment, he just hopes he’s coming across as a whiny teen and not a jealous lover..  
  
He feels the car move as she turns towards him in her seat, then puts a hand above his knee, patting it gently, “I’m sorry, baby, I guess I just miss your dad. I know you don’t like to think about it but I’m a woman in my sexual prime and I have urges!”  
  
“Oh my God,” Colin squalks, pushing her hand away and covering his face with his hands, “I don’t need that image in my head! You have to stop, I’m gonna be sick.”  
  
She lets out a full on laugh, “Welcome to life, baby,” then turns to start the car, cursing when it protests, “Shit, please don’t do this again!” it takes a couple of tries to get the engine going, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
  
Colin says nothing until they’re halfway home, “Think it’ll hold out for a little while longer?” he ask in a much calmer voice.  
  
“I hope so,” she sighs, before the engine splutters. She manages to pull over to the side of the road before it dies completely, “Shit! Looks like we jinxed it, I’ll call Triple A.”  
  
Colin fishes his phone out of his pocket and is concentrating on typing a long WhatsApp message to Jensen telling him how hot he looked, and also to scold him for what he said about Colin being _attentive_ (even though it’s true) when a knock on his window makes him jump and almost drop his phone. He clutches a hand to his chest, “Fuck,” he looks up to see Jensen grinning at him, “what are you doing here?” he asks as soon as the window is down, unable to keep the smile from his face. The man leans down, his lips are mere inches away and Colin wants nothing more than to close the gap and kiss him. Jensen seems to read his mind.  
  
“Get your mind out of the gutter, kiddo, there’ll be time for that later.”  
  
The teen feels his face heat, “Shut up, you don’t know what I was thinking!”  
  
Jensen laughs, licking his lips and Colin notices the darkening of his eyes, “Of course I do because I was thinking the same thing,” he lowers his voice even more, “believe me there’s nothing more I’d like than to kiss you senseless, but right now you need to get that sweet ass of yours in my truck.”  
  
“Huh?” Colin frowns.  
  
A fond smile creeps over Jensen’s face, “You’re really fucking adorable when you’re confused, you know that?” he turns his head slightly to look back which prompts Colin to look in the rear view mirror, seeing his mom is on the phone. Jensen slides his hand through the window enough for Colin to reach up and tangle their fingers together, “Actually you’re pretty adorable most of the time, truth be told..” he stops speaking and his eyes go wide, a small blush spreading across freckled cheeks.  
  
Colin’s heart leaps in his chest, it’s obvious Jensen didn’t mean to say it out loud and it sends a different kind of heat through his young body. He squeezes the older man’s hand, “Naww, you’re cute when you blush!” he can’t help but laugh as his lover’s face goes from pink to crimson before he pulls away and stands up, opening the car door for Colin to get out.  
  
“C’mon, asshole, today I’m your knight in shining armour and because I,” he smirks a little, “just _happened to be close by_ , I saw your mom pull over. I offered to drive you and the shopping home while she waits for Triple A, and trusting me to be a responsible adult she agreed.”  
  
Colin’s breath catches in his throat at the thought of being alone with Jensen, “What?” he asks, hearing the disbelief and hope in his own voice, “wait… were you following us?”  
  
Jensen shrugs, biting his bottom, “No… maybe… kinda?” he says, the blush creeping back again.  
  
The teen lets out a bark of laughter which he quickly covers with his hand, straightening his face as quickly as he can in case he’s attracted any attention from passers by, “You’re a sneaky bastard, aren’t you?” he says, not entirely sure he’s managed to not start smiling again.  
  
Jensen shrugs again, “Well I wouldn’t want your mom’s hard earned money going to waste on food that might spoil out in the heat.”  
  
“It’s _November_ ,” the teen replies, definitely smiling, now, “we won’t die of food poisoning if the ice cream defrosts.”  
  
The older man leans a little closer, a faint hint of his cologne filling Colin’s nostrils and making him feel calm and horny at the same time, “Yeah but the sooner we get you home, the sooner I can watch your ass when you bend over to put it in the freezer. I may not be able to stop myself from getting my hands around it.”  
  
Colin groans as Jensen chuckles and walks towards the back of the car to start transferring the shopping between vehicles, “I say again,” he mutters to himself as his stomach flip flops with nervous excitement, “you’re a sneaky bastard and I love it.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen’s heart rate is sky high as he pulls into the drive of the Ford house.

“You OK?” Colin asks, briefly sliding his hot hand over the older man’s thigh before pulling it away with a mumbled, “Sorry, not outside, I know.”

The older man swallows and nods, “I think so! Fuck, I feel like a stalker,” he laughs, nervously. He turns to look at Colin who’s looking at him with one eyebrow raised, “yeah, OK, it was kinda stalkery!”

The teen throws his head back and laughs, easing some of Jensen’s stress because it’s infectious. He joins in until he’s distracted by the long column of Colin’s neck. He licks his lips and realises he must have drifted into a world of his own when he hears his name, “Jensen! Yo, Earth to Jensen.”

“Sorry,” he rasps, voice thick with lust. He gets out of the car and starts walking to the front door, turning back around when he realises Colin’s not following him, “what are you waiting for, kiddo?”

Colin’s wearing an amused smirk, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Jensen’s more concerned with getting inside the house than thinking. Although he has a not entirely fabricated reason for being here he doesn’t want to hang around to be seen by anyone who may recognise him, “What?” he asks, feeling himself frown until the teen raises his hand, thumb out and jabbing it over his shoulder towards the back of the truck, “Shit, shopping.”

“Mr. Ackles,” Colin quietly singsongs as his lifts the first bag out, “you seem to have something else on your mind.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he snaps, snatching three bags and leaving the last for Colin to juggle alongside his house keys, “get inside, smartass!” Colin laughs at him again and he can feel his cheeks heat, both from embarrassment and arousal, “This is getting out of hand,” he mutters to himself as he steps through the front door.

Colin busies himself putting the bags on the counter, unpacking some of the contents and putting them away. He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t give any indication that he’s intending to and Jensen is left standing there, watching him and feeling like a lovesick idiot who’s waiting for some kind of attention from the object of his affection. After what feels like forever, Colin turns and fishes a tub of ice cream out of one of the bags Jensen had put down on the breakfast bar and somehow that’s the man’s breaking point. He strides forward, wraps his hand firmly around Colin’s slim wrist and pulls him so they’re pressed up against each other, “You think you can ignore me, huh, you little shit?” 

Colin’s already breathing heavily and Jensen can feel the kid’s hard cock pressed against him. The teen shakes his head and speaks in a quiet, shaky voice, “No, just trying to…” he’s cut short as his phone rings, making them both jump. “Fuck,” he hisses, breaking contact to pull his phone from his pocket, “it’s Mom.”

Jensen groans at the interruption then busies himself by shrugging out of his jacket and hooking it over one of the dining chairs while Colin’s talking. He feels jumpy all over again from nerves, his skin feels itchy and he’s horny as fuck. He’s torn between dragging Colin onto a flat surface to devour him, and running like Hell, knowing this whole Knight In Shining Armour deal was a monumentally stupid idea because there’s no way it won’t get back to his headteacher if he’s seen. He jumps again when Colin’s large hand touches his back between his shoulder blades and rubs gently. Even just that touch sends more arousal through him, skin tingling and his dick rapidly filling.

“Triple A are going to be two to three hours, what do you say we make the most of it?” his hand slips down further and he traces Jensen’s ass cheek, squeezing gently once he’s covered it with that giant paw of his.

Jensen’s starting to sweat, he can feel a thin sheen of it forming on his forehead and upper lip, Colin’s body heat next to him making him feel like he’s burning up. He swallows, takes a deep breath in through his nose to try and calm down a little and turns to face his lover, “Close the blinds,” he whispers, glaring at Colin when he doesn’t immediately do as he’s told, “ _now_!” The last word is a growl and the teen jumps to obey, almost tripping over a chair in his haste to get to the only overlooked window in the room. 

“Now what?” he rasps as he puts himself back within the older man’s reach, and Jensen’s cock jerks at how _wrecked_ Colin’s voice already is. If he turns to look at the expression on the teen’s face he knows he’ll break, pounce on him and it’ll be frantic like in the storeroom and that’s not what Jensen has in mind. 

Glancing around the kitchen Jensen waves his hand towards the remaining items on the sideboard, “Put the rest of those away,” he says in a decisive but not sharp, tone. He anticipates the argument about to leave Colin’s lips, “When your mom gets back everything has to look normal, so hurry it up, then we can spend some _quality time_ together.” 

Colin huffs in a very impatient, teenaged way but does as he’s told but not without slamming cupboards and the fridge door to drive home the point that he’s not happy about it, “There are better things to be doing with our time, you know... _naked_ better things!”

The laugh bubbles up in Jensen’s chest and he can’t help but let it out, more so after the confused look Colin give him after the instruction to put some ice cream a bowl before putting the rest away, “Just do it, you’ll like where I’m going with this.”

He waits while Colin scoops out the now softened ice cream, sucking the remnants off his fingers then licking the handle of the spoon before resting it in the bowl. Jensen’s cock jerks at the sight of that pink, wet tongue slicking the teen’s lucious lips with saliva and syrupy sweetness. That mouth should be illegal, all soft and pink and addictive, he thinks. As soon as the freezer door is closed and Colin’s facing him, he steps right into his personal space, both hands reaching for his young face. He palms Colin’s cheek with one hand and slides the other into his hair to use it for leverage to pull him in for a kiss. The teen moans, plasters himself against Jensen’s body and immediately opens his mouth to accept Jensen’s probing tongue. The older man returns the moan as Colin sucks on his tongue slowly before tangling them together in an urgent dance. Jensen can taste vanilla combined with the taste that’s pure Colin and it’s good but it’s not enough. He pulls away, their lips making a wet pop as they part.

The teen’s panting, his face and neck flushed, already, his eyes imploring the older man to give him _more_. Jensen licks his lips as he watches the pulse throbbing in Colin’s neck, his gaze not moving an inch even as he reaches out to tug at Colin’s t-shirt. The teen gets the hint and pulls it off his body as fast as humanly possible while Jensen fumbles for the belt, unbuckling it even as he’s licking the boy’s neck and making them both shiver and moan in pleasure. Once the belt’s open Colin’s hands push his out of the way to undo his jeans and push them off like they’re offending him. Jensen has to move back while Colin steps out of jeans, shoes and socks, standing in just his snug black boxers.

Jensen’s mouth goes dry as he takes in the sight before him. He’s always preferred his partners to be well built, likes the feeling of being with someone as strong as him though looking at Colin he’s fascinated by his body and how different it is from his handful of previous lovers. He’s miles and miles of soft looking skin, the freckles over his neck, shoulders and chest standing out even through the pink flush of arousal. He has a light dusting of hair over his chest which is rising and falling with his shallow breaths and his dusky pink nipples are hardening in the cooler air. Well developed abs tense and relax the teen’s slim frame shifts a little under the scrutiny and Jensen raises an eyebrow, he wasn’t expecting quite so much definition in them. It’s the first time he’s been able to take the time to properly look, and now he sees them in the daylight his breath catches. He reaches out a hand to brush the back of his knuckles over them, earning a sharp intake of breath from Colin. Jensen steps closer bringing his hands to Colin’s sides to stroke his flank, trace his hips and then thumb over the teen’s belly and happy trail, feeling the twitch of Colin’s hard cock against the thin skin on the inside of his wrist, and it breaks the spell a little.

Licking his lips and looking into Colin’s lust blown eyes, he speaks, barely recognising his own voice, “What do you want?” Colin’s answer dies on his lips and turns into a moan as Jensen cups his cock and balls through his boxers and gently squeezes, feeling how damp the cotton is where he’s leaking, always so wet, “This?” he asks, a little tease to his tone.

“Yes,” Colin whispers, his pecs flexing from the effort of holding himself still instead of rocking into Jensen’s hand, “fuck, yes, I want…” he takes a heaving breath, “I want...” 

Despite the fact he asked the question he can’t wait for the answer, the need to kiss the boy is overwhelming. He captures Colin’s lips in a passionate kiss, it’s messy, lacking finesse but he doesn’t care, Jensen’s already well and truly addicted to the hot, wet slide of their lips and tongues tangling together, and it makes his cock ache more with need. He pulls away again and a warm satisfaction spreads through his chest at the dazed look on Colin’s face. 

“What are you smiling at?” the teen rasps.

He really wants to answer but no words come to mind, he’s so turned on by this point he thinks his brain may have started to melt. He laughs involuntarily and shakes his head, an English teacher with no words, it’s absurd! In lieu of the very things he makes his living from, he uses actions, reaching out and arranging Colin so his back is against the breakfast bar and presses in close, grinding his hips into the body in front of him to ease some of the ache in his dick and they both moan. Colin drops his head back, long neck exposed yet again and Jensen blindly gropes for the ice cream with his left hand as he plucks the teen’s nipple with his right, also licking a stripe along his sweaty neck at the same time. He draws the bowl to him, fumbling with the spoon and digging into the creamy mess before pulling back to drop a large dollop onto Colin’s chest, causing the boy to hiss, “Shhh,” he coos before leaning down to lick it up, the contrast of cold sweetness and hot, salty skin sends a shiver of pleasure through him, “you’ll like this,” he assures, scooping more out and angling Colin back further so that the next blob lands oh his abs, a little spattering a nipple. 

The spoon lands on the counter with a clatter as Jensen releases it and grips both of the teens hips, bending to take the nipple between his lips, loving the moan that escapes both of them, his own muffled by his mouthful of puckered, sensitive skin. By the time he pulls back the blob has almost melted and is running down towards Colin’s belly button so he sinks to his knees, tightens his grip on the teen’s hips and presses his lips at the top of Colin’s happy trail in a soft kiss before changing the angle of his head, sticking his tongue out so that what’s not collecting in the dip runs over his tongue. After catching the initial mess, he then snakes just the tip of his tongue in and out of the teen's belly button. He moans when Colin whimpers, a large hand sliding urgently into Jensen’s hair, holding him there.

“Fuck, Jensen,” he pants, hips tilting upwards, causing his cock to tap underneath the man’s chin, “your mouth!”

“Mmm hmmm,” Jensen hums in agreement and angles his head so that he can scrape his teeth over the skin above the waistband of Colin’s boxers, drawing in the teen’s unique scent and delighting in the gasp it elicits, before pulling them down. Again Colin’s hips jerk, “Nuh uh,” he returns his hands to bony hips and puts pressure on them until the teen gets the message and tips them back so he’s flush against the breakfast bar again, “Good boy, now keep still!” Jensen says, fingers tracing Colin’s happy trail before standing and picking the spoon up again. He makes his mind up where he wants to go with this and he feels sweat trickle down his temples as a fresh wave of arousal sweeps through his body.

Colin groans, disappointment clear on his face that the older man pulled away, “You fuckin’ tease,” he says, though he’s laughing with it. Jensen doesn’t let that go on for long, scooping a full spoonful of what's now mushy ice cream out and dribbles it directly into Colin’s belly button where it immediately runs down into his pubes, over the base of his cock and a couple of drops land on the floor. There’s more moaning from both of them as Jensen strokes his index and middle finger through the mess and lifts them to Colin’s red lips. The teen sucks on them eagerly and Jensen’s own cock jerks as the wet heat envelops the digits. He pumps them in and out of that glorious mouth a few times, feeling the slight texture of the the teen’s tongue before pulling them away, “Let me suck your cock, Jen, _please_!” Colin begs and Jensen’s resolve nearly crumbles. He kisses his boy again, slowly lapping up the remnants of the ice cream from both of their lips.

“Later. Turn around,” he urges, already manhandling the trembling body to face away from him and pulling the boxers down which Colin kicks away to the side, somewhere. As soon as they’re gone Jensen presses up against his back, palming the globes of Colin’s exposed ass, feeling the soft flesh give before slapping one cheek, hard, the hiss/moan combination falling from the boy’s lips ramping Jensen’s desire up another notch. He slides his hands down long, long arms, covering the boy’s hands and using his grip to spreading him out, bending him like a ragdoll so he’s leaning over the counter, “stay like this, don’t move.”

Colin nods, saying nothing but grunting slightly as Jensen pushes in the centre of his back to reinforce the instruction, the skin hot and clammy under his palm. Picking up the bowl again he tips most of the remaining dairy treat between the teen’s shoulder blades and watches as it runs down into the small of his back in rivulets, branching off in two directions. One trickles to the side towards Colin’s left hip, the other towards the crack of his ass. Jensen sinks to his knees again, mesmerised by the creamy yellow colour becoming more opaque as it gathers there, paler residue already starting to dry from the heat coming off his lover’s skin. Without a word he palms Colin’s ass cheeks, idly thinking how they perfectly fill his hands, before parting them and watching the ice cream trickle lower, ghosting over his hole and down further onto his balls.

Colin gasps at the sensation,“Wait, w-w-what are you...? he stammers a moment before Jensen leans in to swipe his tongue through the stickiness and over the puckered hole, “ _Fuck_!” he moans again as Jensen laps up more and more, increasing the pressure with each lick.

“Is this OK?” Jensen asks into hot, musky flesh. He’ll stop if it’s what Colin wants but he hopes the teen doesn’t refuse him this pleasure. He palms his cock, feeling a dribble of pre-some leak into his boxers and why the fuck didn’t he get undressed, too? He unbuckles his belt then pops the button of his jeans one handed even as he’s lightly circling Colin’s hole with the tip of his tongue and waits for a reply. Colin makes a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and shifts, opening his legs wider and Jensen takes it for the silent permission that it is. He unzips his jeans, moaning with relief as he immediately feels less constricted, but he leaves them where they are in favour of parting Colin’s cheeks even more and pressing in closer.

He loses himself in eating Colin out, his moans and whimpers driving Jensen even crazier by the minute. He licks and sucks at the teen’s hole, feeling the muscle relax under his ministrations and he almost finds himself bucked off when he presses his tongue inside and Colin’s hips jerk violently, cursing up a storm above him. 

The older man can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, which turns into a groan as his breath ghosts over Colin’s now empty hole, making it twitch, invitingly. It looks like it’s begging him to get back in there, so he promptly obliges, tongue working deeper the more Colin wriggles and moans, pushing back onto the tongue breaching his most intimate of places. The musky taste of the boy is making Jensen’s cock jerk and leak even more, achy and heavy with need. He angles his head, spreading Colin’s cheeks further, flexing his tongue in the heat that his dick is screaming to get in to. _Not this time_ , he mentally tells himself, _but soon_.

His lungs are starting to ache, unable to draw enough breath in through his nose to provide the oxygen he needs to function so he has to pull back to right that. He releases one of Colin’s cheeks as he does so and the teen lets out one of the neediest and most pitiful noises Jensen’s ever heard. He’s not one to be arrogant but he knows how good he is with his tongue, the few lovers he’s done this to have all told him how much they love him eating them out, but that one noise makes him hotter than he remembers being in a long time, but then the kid seems to be able to do that without even trying, he thinks, idly.

“More,” Colin sobs, “need more,” a roll of his hips into the hard surface in front of him to get the friction he needs, and then backwards to get Jensen’s tongue back inside him, “wanna come!” he reaches down to wrap a fist around his cock. The older man lets him get a few strokes in, the slick sound of pre-come and skin loud in the room, before stilling the teen with a hand on his wrist.

“You come when I say so,” Jensen growls, feeling it harsh in his throat like he’s swallowed broken glass. He tips Colin’s hips back so he has him at the angle he wants then licks over the slick, red hole in front of him a few more times before spitting on his middle finger and pressing it against the rim, causing Colin to whine high in his throat, “just relax.”

“But…” Colin protests, but Jensen just puts more pressure on the loosened muscle and slips inside past the first knuckle. They’re both breathing heavily and Jensen’s doing his best to keep still, the slick, tight grip of Colin’s ass around his finger is exquisite and he wants nothing more than to pump into the teen, grazing his prostate and teasing him for as long as possible. He groans again at the thought of getting his fat cock in there, too. 

“Shh,” the older man whispers, rubbing soothing circles over the teen’s lower back, “just let me in,” he emphasises his request by turning his hand a little and sliding in to the second knuckle and drawing back ever so slowly, then back inside again. He watches as Colin’s legs tremble and he crooks his finger a little on the way out, the tightness of the teen’s muscles almost not letting it out but giving enough to let Jensen curls his finger, more, pulling on the rim from just inside, watching the skin get paler as it’s stretched. He does it a few more times before he starts to feel lightheaded, only then realising he was holding his breath as he took in the sight and sounds. He gasps in as much as air as he can get before leaning over to spit where their flesh is joined before slowly introducing his index finger, pressing in deep and with a slight flick of the wrist. It’s a tight squeeze around the digits but Colin’s moaning and squeezing a little, experimenting with what feels good to him. _He’s a natural_.

With every rhythmic motion Jensen’s cock aches more, demanding attention, “So fucking hot,” he praises as he increases his pace, pumping at a steady rate before standing and half draping himself over Colin’s shaking, sweating body, fingers still buried in his boy. He noses at the teen’s hairline before inching up to lick behind his ear, hearing a moan as he does it, before drawing the lobe into his mouth and sucking it slowly. He raises his left hand and slides it around Colin’s body, fingers skimming over ice cream and sweat sticky nipples, over his abs and belly until he finally takes the teen’s cock into his hand. It’s hot, dripping with pre-come and throbbing as he tightens his fingers and pumps, using the same rhythm to pump his fingers into the puffy, abused hole, below, “come for me, baby,” he whispers right into Colin’s ear. A thrill runs through him as he’s immediately rewarded with a cry of pleasure as rope after rope of come shoots everywhere, right on cue. Jensen is so wrapped up in imagining the sensations coursing through the teen’s body he damn nearly comes, himself, right there and then.

Colin all but melts onto the surface below him and his muscles relax around Jensen’s fingers as well. He gives them both a few seconds to catch their breaths, dropping his forehead to rest between the teen’s shoulder blades, beads of sweat running off him to join what’s already there. He slowly withdraws his fingers from Colin’s hole, not missing the slight wince as he does so. A cold fear begins to creep in, dampening his arousal, “Did I hurt you?” he strokes his thumb back forth over the teen’s hip where his hand now rests and feels Colin shift underneath him to still it. He swallows, dreading the reply.

“Just sensitive,” is the huffed out response, “not used to it.”

“ _God damn it_!” he curses, standing up straight and pulling on Colin’s shoulder so he’s upright and turned around to face to face, “I should’ve been more careful,” he strokes Colin’s cheek, a little worried that the boy’s eyes are closed and he can see that his eyelashes are clumped together as if he’s been crying. His other hand is shaking as he raises it to tilt Colin’s chin up, “look at me,” he says and he can hear the pleading in his own voice. The teen is trembling as he opens his eyes and a tear leaks out of one eye. It feels like Jensen’s been punched it the gut, “Baby, I’m so sorry, I…” he cuts off as Colin shakes his head, licks his lips and goes eve redder in the face. The teen brings a hand to cover the one Jensen’s using to cup his cheek and momentarily looks away before meeting his gaze again.

“I’m fine, honestly,” he looks away again, and Jensen suddenly realises it’s embarrassment on the teen’s face, no fifteen year old wants to seen crying, whatever the reason, “it was really intense is all. So good, but instense,” then his lips are on Jensen’s, burning hot, slick and desperate. 

Relief and a fresh wave of arousal wash over him again as he deepens the kiss, pulling Colin in as close as possible, groaning when the teen slides his hand down to grip Jensen’s cock through his boxers.

“Wanna make you come,” Colin says into Jensen’s lips, seemingly reluctant to pull out of the kiss. When he eventually does, and opens his eyes he looks punch drunk, “let me suck you?” he asks, even as he’s sinking to his knees on shaky legs.

Time seems to stand still even though Jensen can feel the motion of his jeans and boxers being pulled down around his knees, Colin making an impatient noise like he can’t get them out of the way quickly enough, “ _Please?_ and holy shit, who is Jensen to say no? The sight of the teen’s lips so close to his cock, his hands hot on the man’s hips and a pleading look in his eyes is one of the hottest things Jensen’s seen in a long time and he can only nod, his throat too dry to get words out of them.

Colin’s long, thin fingers wrap around the base of his cock, drawing it closer to him, hot breath ghosting over the soaked head before he slowly runs the tip of his tongue all the way around it, then teases the slit. It feels so good that Jensen’s knees almost buckle and he has to grab the counter with one hand to steady himself, the other sliding into Colin’s hair to keep him in place, not that the teen has any intention of going anywhere if the contented noises he’s making as he licks more before sealing his swollen lips over the head and sucking lightly, pulling more pre-come from Jensen, are anything to go by. It feels like he’s floating as they find a rhythm that allows Colin to take as much into his hot, glorious mouth as he can at the same time as giving Jensen room to counter with shallow thrusts. It’s quite probably an embarrassingly short length of time before he’s tugging on the teen’s on messy hair, “God that’s so good, gonna come, baby …”

Colin pulls of with an obscene _pop_ , wiping saliva from his face even as he’s shaking his head, “No,” he grabs Jensen’s other hand and guides it so that both are now tangled in his hair, “do it, come in me.” 

“Holy fuck!” Jensen groans as Colin’s eager mouth is wrapped back around him. He manages four, maybe five thrusts before the first pulse leaves him, making the teen gag a little but moaning around it, pulling back slightly but not enough to break the tight seal he made. More moaning with each pulse until Colin lets out a whimper and Jensen feels a wet warmth hit his thigh, then his knee. It takes a lust fogged minute to realise that Colin just came untouched as he was swallowing Jensen’s come, and _damn_ that’s hot. 

When Colin’s hot mouth becomes too much, Jensen hisses and draws his hips back, looking down to see the last dribbles of his orgasm on the teen’s bottom lip where his mouth is just hanging open. Jensen struggles to catch his breath, taking another couple of steps back and almost tripping over the jeans that have slipped down to his ankles, but righting himself last minute. 

Colin blinks and looks up at him with a lazy, happy smile on his lips and not for the first time Jensen’s heart feels like it’s trying to burst through his ribs and it’s only partially to do with the mindblowing orgasm he just had.

The teen pushes up of the floor, unsteadily, wincing a little at what’s probably the blood getting back into his limbs and Jensen takes that opportunity to pull his boxers and jeans back up. He’s fastening his belt buckle as Colin walks over to him in short, wobbly strides, reaching his arms out. Jensen immediately does the same, drawing the teen into a tight embrace before pulling back to card his hand through Colin’s sweaty hair. The look in those blue eyes is so intense that it makes his breath catch. He looks like Jensen feels, like he wants to speak but is struggling to find words...or the right ones, at least. He cups the teen’s chin and places a firm but gentle to swollen, red lips then looks back at him. He can feel the frown forming on his forehead as he strokes the boy’s cheek with his thumb, swallowing and opening his mouth hoping that words will fall out. Colin looks at him for a long time, his eyes becoming glassy with tears forming and he nods as if Jensen has actually said something, before reaching up to place a feather light kiss on the older man’s lips.

Jensen feels cold and bereft as the teen pulls away to gather his clothes, mumbling something about needing a shower before his mom gets back. He’s almost out of the room when he turns back to look Jensen dead in the eye again, the same soft smile on his face. He ducks his head and looks up from underneath those thick eyelashes, “Me, too, Jen, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted plot, the muse had other ideas. She's really a bitch, at times. I promise to progress the storyline though I dare say we're not done with the smut, either. *shrugs*


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot to move things along.

Colin races downstairs from the shower, suddenly nervous of seeing Jensen despite what they’d done only half an hour previous. He stops short outside the kitchen when he hears voices and his heart sinks...his time with Jensen is over. He tries so push down the feeling of disappointment but it’s no good, all he wanted was a little more time with the man but that had been taken from him. He puts on his best fake smile and enters the room.  
  
“Oh hi, honey,” his mom says, “I wondered where you were!”  
  
Jensen looks over her shoulder at him while she’s turn away, giving him an apologetic look and honestly, he looks as miserable as Colin feels. He schools his face as she turns back around, “I was just telling your mom how there was an incident with the ice cream and you had to wash off what exploded!”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” he replies, “it was everywhere, a real sticky mess.”  
  
Jensen covers a laugh with a fake cough, “Excuse me, sorry, frog in my throat!” he bumps a fist on his sternum a couple of times to try and sell it.  
  
“Let me get you a drink,” his mom says, rushing towards the cupboard to get down a glass and filling it with water from the fridge, “here you go,” she hands to Jensen, smiling when he drinks half in one gulp, “I really can’t you how much appreciate you helping us out, today. I have to go to work in a little while but you’re welcome to stay for dinner as a thank you.”  
  
Colin’s heart beats faster but he’s not sure if it’s excitement or fear that the man will say yes and he’ll have to be around Jensen without getting to touch him, then he suddenly remembers something, “I thought you said no extra shifts this weekend, mom.”  
  
She turns to him with an awkward look on her face, “I’m sorry, honey, but Diane called while I was waiting for Triple A, who came much sooner than we all anticipated, thankfully! We’re really short staffed at the hospital, one of the other nurses handed in her notice… and, well, it looks like the car’s going to need some work so I can’t really say no to the overtime.”  
  
“Maybe I should go,” Jensen says, quietly, “it sounds like you’ve got your hands full.”  
  
The teen’s going to argue but realises he doesn’t have any viable reason - in other people’s eyes, anyway - for asking his teacher to stay, so he stays quiet, scuffing his socked foot along the floor.  
  
“Please, I insist,” she replies a little too quickly for Colin’s liking, “unless you think that would be weird, of course?” The hope in her voice is obvious and it makes his blood boil with jealousy, again.  
  
Jensen looks between her and Colin a couple of times, hesitating, until he square his shoulders and says something the teen didn’t expect to hear, “Well... I guess I did make a point earlier about us teachers being human and needing to eat, so sure, why not? Thank you, Mrs Ford!”  
  
Colin’s gobsmacked and he hears a noise come out of his own mouth but isn’t sure what it is, “What?” he says, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
“Great,” his mom says with a massive smile on her face, “and please, call me Kate.”  
  
“OK, then, _Kate_ , how about I run my own groceries home and since you don’t have much time if you have to get to work, I could bring take out back,” he turns to look directly at Colin and he feels like he has a deer in the headlights look, “I mean if that would be OK with Colin, of course. I’m pretty sure most kids don’t want to be hanging out with their teachers!” As two sets of eyes are looking at him, the teen blinks, unsure of what to say, then Jensen comes to the rescue, “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your movie night… you did say you were spending time with Elle, tonight, right? If your mom has to work I could run you around there, y’know, be a true knight in shining armour?” he laughs. Colin can tell it’s fake but his mom obviously buys it.  
  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” she says, reaching out to lay a hand on Jensen’s arm and Colin wants to march over and rip it off _his_ man, “surely you have better things to do on a Saturday night?”  
  
Colin shakes his head, he can’t believe she’s being so fucking transparent, “Mom….” he protests but Jensen speaks before he can say more.  
  
“Mrs F-,” he subtly angles his body away from her so that she has to move her hand, “Kate, it’s fine, I was going to see Rachel tonight, anyway, two birds, one stone…” he looks at her with a sweet smile - again, fake, because Colin’s seen it in class where Jensen’s trying to stay patient with students - and _of course_ his mom buys it.  
  
“Oh,” she blushes a little, much to Colin’s amusement, “Rachel, _of course_ you want to see her, silly me!”  
  
Jensen frowns a little then the penny drops - she thinks they’re a couple, as have many others over the past few months, “What can I tell ya?” his accent exaggerated again, voice syrupy sweet, “She’s one in a million!”  
  
_He’s a genius_ , Colin thinks, he’s not confirmed they’re dating but hasn’t outright said they’re not, either. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, “Ugh, I don’t need to hear that from my teacher!” he says, sounding as disgusted as possible, straightening his face as his mom turns to look at him.  
  
“Leave him be, Colin, one day you’ll be in love then you’ll know what it’s like wanting to be with someone all the time!”  
  
He’s saved from having to reply to her by Jensen asking if he can use the bathroom before he heads home, “Sure,” he replies, moving to the side, “up the stairs, second door on the right.”  
  
He turns back to him mom who is unashamedly watching Jensen’s ass as he leaves the room, biting her lip and shaking her head, “Damn, what a waste!”  
  
“ _Mom_ ,” he whines, ignoring her laughter as he goes to get himself a drink. He hears a WhatsApp sound play behind him - Jensen’s notification tone - he must have pulled his phone out the second he was out of sight and that makes Colin a little tingly.  
  
“That’s you, honey,” his mom says, pointing at his phone on the counter. It goes off again and she picks it up and hands it out to him, frowns a little as it goes off for a third time. She looks down and Colin starts to panic a little as she glances at the screen very briefly, before he remembers he put a content lock on so the message text doesn’t display, just a name and number of messages. She looks at him with a sly smile, “Somebody’s keen!”  
  
“Give that to me,” he says making a grab for the phone, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks, “it’s personal!”  
  
His mom pulls her hand back, making a show of looking at the display, “Cedric, three messages,” she reads, her tone teasing, “do you have an admirer?”  
  
Colin jumps when Jensen’s voice comes from behind them, “Who’s got an admirer?” he’s smirking, looking expectantly at Colin’s mom, then over to Colin, himself.  
  
“Somebody called _Cedric_ really wants to talk to my boy, here!” she finally lets Colin grab the phone and he blushes even more, glancing over at Jensen to see the amused look on his face, “So, is he hot?” she wiggles her eyebrows and the teen wants the ground to swallow him up, “Is it someone from school?”  
  
“ _Mom_!” he says even more incredulously, looking over at Jensen who’s still smirking and putting his leather jacket back on, fishing his keys from the pocket.  
  
“I can be patient,” she says, then frowns again, “why do I know that name?”  
  
Jensen clears his throat and smiles broadly, then Colin knows he’s been busted and the man knows what his name is stored under, “There’s Cedric Diggory, you know from the Harry Potter books, right Colin?”  
  
“Yes, that’s it!” his mom says, “wasn’t Rachel crushing on the guy playing him in that Harry Potter film?”  
  
“Wasn’t everyone? He was hot in The Goblet of Fire, not so much in Twilight!” Colin says before he can stop himself.  
  
“Is that right?” Jensen says, laughing more, “Hot and into Harry Potter? Sounds like a real catch to me! I’d better go, I’ll be back in an hour. Thai OK?”  
  
“Kill me now!” Colin says into his hands as he covers his face and sinks into one of the dining chairs.  
  
“Aww, honey,” his mom says, ruffling his hair, “you keep your secret hot guy, I’m only jealous! Thank you, Jensen, Thai would be great.”  
  
The door closes and his mom ruffles his hair again, “I’m gonna jump in the shower and get ready for work before that fine specimen gets back here with food.”  
  
“Are you working the whole night?” he asks, knowing what the answer answer is going to be because it’s always the same.  
  
“‘fraid so, kiddo.”  
  
Colin waits until he hears her moving around upstairs before he unlocks the phone and reads Jensen’s messages.  
  
_**Cedric:** Your mom has the shittiest timing! When did Triple A get so fucking quick? :( _  
  
_**Cedric:** I wanted to feel you in my arms again while we had time. You made me so hot. We’re definitely doing that again… and much more! ;) _  
  
_**Cedric:** Fuck it, fake a headache to stay home tonight. We can at least have a couple of hours, right? _  

 

§

  
Jensen left the Ford house not even five minutes ago and he smiles to himself as Colin’s notification tone pings his WhatsApp. He couldn’t resist sending the messages as soon as he was out of sight, knowing there’d be a nickname on the display…call him evil if you will, he’ll just call it a mischievous streak, and Colin’s teased him more than enough, a little payback is warranted! He’s also relieved that they’d managed to pull of being together in a room again without giving in any indication there was anything going on between them.  
  
He makes himself put his groceries away before taking his phone out of his pocket, even though he desperately wants to see the teen’s replies. Ten minutes later and he’s got everything away, including the cheese he’d forgotten he’d bought that should’ve gone in the fridge, but it’s safe to say the ice cream on Colin’s body was the only dairy product he was interested in once they’d gotten into the house! He finally opens the messages with a nervous flutter in his stomach, he doesn’t know what came over him agreeing to dinner, he just hopes it doesn’t backfire.  
  
_**Dobby:** You fucker, she’s gonna hound me now wanting to know who Cedric is!_  
  
_**Dobby:** It *was* hot, always is with you. You’re gonna to have to teach me everything you know! ;)  
  
I really want to be in your arms again, too. :( _  
  
_**Dobby:** I’m beginning to get concerned about all this plotting you’re doing, it makes me think you’re really an evil wizard come to prey on little innocent me. No more like a wolf watching and waiting to pounce. OMG, you’re Fenrir Greyback come to feast on the young! xD  
  
Good news, she’s working all night so plenty of time! _  
  
  
Jensen’s relieved, happy and amused all over again. He probably should wait to reply, or even do it in person but he can’t resist, a feeling he can’t seem to overcome, lately.  
  
_**JA:** I was merely trying to plant the idea that you’re into someone so you have a reason to be, oh I don’t know, staying late at school...hanging out with new people … going on dates? You’re welcome! ;) _  
  
_**JA:** I assure you I intend to teach you as much as you’re willing to learn. I’m a BIG fan of practical exams, JSYK! ;)_  
  
_**JA:** Shit, I didn’t see that coming. I can work with all night.  
  
Ha, I’m a big, bad wolf, huh? I can’t think of anyone I’d rather feast on than you. Please remind me to buy you a red hoodie, we can roleplay! :P _  
  
  
After a quick shower and change of clothes Jensen heads to his favourite Thai place and buys up half the menu after realising he has no idea what anyone likes. He’d thought about calling then realised he couldn’t - the only way to legitimately get Kate’s emergency contact details is via the school, so that’s not happening. He can’t call Colin because he’s sure as shit ain’t meant to have a student’s number. A small pang of guilt wriggles in his stomach as he tries not to think about all the things he’s _not meant to_ when it comes to the teen. There’s so much he shouldn’t have done with - or feel for - Colin. He pushes it away as much as he can...he’s not what you’d call _comfortable_ with this development, but he thinks that after the mess with Jared he’s entitled to some happiness wherever he can get it.  
  
He pulls back into the Ford driveway even more nervous than before, if that’s possible. His palms are sweating from the risk he’s taking yet again, the memory of what he and Colin did here, earlier, and the worry that he’s not going to be able to keep up the charade of being interested in the teen purely as a student. He gives himself a mental pep talk before grabbing the bags of food and his messenger bag, which was a last minute decision and another example of how deceitful he really could be when it comes to finding excuses to spend time with his boy.

§

  
Colin’s jittery as hell, he _misses_ Jensen which he knows is stupid since the man only left an hour ago but that’s just how it is. Feelings don’t have to be rational, alright? His breath catches in his throat and his heart starts pounding when he hears a car door slam in the driveway. He jumps to his feet and waits, straining his ears to listen for Jensen’s footsteps, waiting until he thinks they’re almost at the door before rushing to it. He opens it just as Jensen’s raising his hand to the doorbell, stopping mid stretch to beam at Colin who knows he’s smiling at him with soft eyes. He wants to throw himself into the man’s arms, his whole body is itching to do it, but instead he settles for a small nod and stands to the side to let Jensen in.  
  
“Grab one of these will, you?” Jensen says, climbing the step and juggling two bags while also trying to stop the strap of his messenger bag sliding off his shoulder.  
  
Colin frowns but takes a bag, taking it into the kitchen and setting it down on the counter. He hears the door close and then Jensen’s next to him, setting the other bag down, “What’s with the work bag?” he asks.  
  
Jensen shakes his head, letting the strap fall not bothering to look where it’s dropped to the floor. He turns his head, tilting it slightly like a dog honing in on a sound, stepping towards him when he seems satisfied they’re alone. Colin’s body heats up as Jensen gets closer, grabbing the man’s hips at the same time as he feels his cheeks being enveloped by warm hands and then a series of soft, wet kisses on his lips. He lets out a small moan and Jensen pulls back, listening again then leaning in for another kiss, this time on the forehead, “Mmm,” he hums in the back of his throat, smiling at Colin in a way that makes his insides feel like goo, “Hi!”  
  
The teens slides his hands up Jensen’s chest, feeling hot flesh over hard muscle, “Hi,” he whispers, afraid to break the spell if he speaks any louder, “I…” he drops his head, feeling a little embarrassed but looking up into those green eyes quickly before they run out of time, “I missed you.”  
  
Jensen brushes his thumb over Colin’s cheek, tenderly and smiles, “Missed you, too, baby boy.”  
  
Colin wants to lean in for another kiss but he can hear his mom coming down the stairs so he quickly moves away from Jensen and pulls down some plates from the cupboard. He hears the rustle of plastic bags as the food is unpacked.  
  
“Hey, Jensen,” Kate says, sounding surprised, “I didn’t hear the doorbell.”  
  
“I think I was a little heavy handed closing the door of my truck,” Jensen says without missing a beat, “Colin must’ve heard it, I didn’t need to ring the bell.”  
  
“He was probably counting down the minutes until the food arrived,” his mom said teasingly, ruffling his hair, “I think he has hollow feet!”  
  
“Mom, shut up!” the teen says, no real heat behind it because his stomach chooses that moment to grumble loud enough for all three of them to hear it.  
  
“C’mon, let’s eat!” Jensen laughs, sliding the food containers towards them both.  
  
They eat in relative silence for a few minutes, Colin not being the only one who was hungry, after all. In fairness he doesn’t want to speak, he doesn’t trust his voice not to come out as a squeak or low and gravely with lust, watching Jensen licking the grease from his lips is torture. The teen is rock hard in his sweats and he keeps having to shift slightly to ease the pressure on his hard cock.  
  
“So, I do have kind of an ulterior motive for being here,” Jensen announces in a casual voice after a little while. Colin’s stomach drops, as does the fork in his hand, making them all jump.  
  
“Sorry!” he says, quickly, hoping the panic he’s feeling isn’t evident. He can feel his eyes wide open and it feels like something heavy is pressing on his chest because _what the fuck is Jensen doing_?  
  
Kate puts down her fork, “Oh?” she says with a small frown on her face, turning towards Jensen slightly, “And what might that be?”  
  
A tattoo of _shit, shit, shit_ thumps through Colin’s head as his heart beats so hard he’s pretty sure it can be seen through his chest.  
  
Jensen looks directly at him which does nothing to help the teen’s fear, before he smiles a little, “Well I don’t know if Colin has told you, but we had a chat about how I think he and a couple of the other students might improve their grades?”  
  
His mom frowns a little more as she turns to look at Colin, “Uh, no,” she looks back at Jensen with what the teen recognises as worry in her eyes, “I thought he was doing well…” she leaves it open.  
  
Jensen puts down his fork and nods, “He is, he is,” he wipes his mouth on a napkin before giving her a toothy grin that makes Colin’s stomach flip flop a little, “I’m sorry, I could’ve worded that better. Like I said before,” a look directly at the teen and a small smile, “he’s one of my best students, though with a little extra work I’m confident he could raise his grade,” he points to his messenger bag on the side and Colin feels the panic recede a little, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, “I hope you don’t mind, I know it’s Saturday and all, but I brought a couple of books and papers with me, just an example of what he’d be looking at. I’d be happy to spend a little time with Colin, maybe some private tutoring… if that’d be cool with you?”  
  
Colin in stunned into silence. He holds his breath as his mom is clearly considering the idea. She looks between him, Jensen’s bag and the man himself, “Baby,” she turns to look at him and the teen feels like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “what do you say, is that something you’d be interested in?”  
  
He looks down at the table then up at Jensen who’s giving him an encouraging smile. The teen jumps a little when he feels the man’s foot hook around the outside of his ankle and pull a little. He’s trying to keep his breathing even as he looks at his mom, then Jensen, “Private tutoring?”  
  
“Sure, it’d only have to be a couple of hours,” he looks at Kate, “twice a week, maybe?” her face falls a little and the teen knows instantly that she’s worrying about money. Jensen seems to read that, too, and he holds up a hand, “I wouldn’t want paying, of course, it would only be for a few weeks until Colin’s on the right path, the rest of the work he’d need to do on his own.”  
  
Colin looks at his him, waiting for her reaction, “I couldn’t ask you to do that, Jensen,” she says with a sad tone, “if you think he needs extra tutoring I’ll take some extra shifts…”  
  
Jensen looks at Colin and raises an eyebrow as subtly as he can as if to say _work with me, here_!  
  
“No, mom,” he says quickly, “you’re taking enough shifts as it is,” there’s disappointment in his voice, he’s kicking himself for passing up the chance to spend more time with Jensen - _with his mother’s permission, no less_! - when Jensen takes him by surprise, yet again.  
  
“How about a little quid pro quo? I tutor Colin and in return he can help me out with some extra stuff at school? I’m sure I can find ways for him to make himself useful.”  
  
Colin can only blink, surely his mom wouldn’t agree to that… would she?


End file.
